Love Endures
by TheQueenOfWinds
Summary: It has been 6 months since the events of 'Tides of Time' and Elsa grows more depressed by the day. With darkness looming over the horizon; can Elsa regain the spirit and happiness lost to her, or will her heart become her eventual downfall?
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to the Past

_**Love Endures Chapter 1: Welcome To The Past  
**_  
.

**Hey there everybody! So it's been a few weeks, and after taking what I have dubbed a 'lazy break' I am now back in style! Just a little warning, there are mentions of self harm and attempted suicide in this chapter, so if you don't like that stuff, beware! Anyway without further ado, on with the chapter!**

**.**

_They say that God created humans in halves, sent down to earth in order to find their other half among a sea of incompatible halves. The halves that are able to find each other are known as soul mates.  
_

_._

The spirit of Christmas was in the air of the grand kingdom Arendelle. Happy friends and families all hustled and bustled around the towns surounding the castle like a hive of bees as they all participated in the kingdom-wide effort to decorate the province in the grandest of decorations that they could possibly find. Trees, candles, wreaths, bows, all of it was present. Even the royal family was getting into the holiday spirit on such a joyous time of year. Princess Anna and her consort Kristoff Bjorgman happily volunteered to help in decorating, despite Anna being almost incapable of walking, thanks to her pregnancy which had advanced quite considerably in the last 6 months to a large belly that put Anna almost completely off balance if she wasn't careful.

The royal family's new guests, consisting of Roc Ruthford, Hannah, and Hope were all enjoying life in Arendelle. They had all been treated extremely well, and Roc had decided to help the guards and footmen in Arendelle's army by teaching them more modern combat techniques, which would give them quite a significant advantage in the defense of Arendelle from bandits and wild animals. It was quite a change for the guards, to be ordered around by someone who wasn't the queen or princess, but accepted the training none the less, since Anna had vouched that Roc had taught her quite a decent amount of new and interesting ways to fight to the point that the guards couldn't possibly resist such a potentially prosperous learning experience.

Hannah meanwhile had voluntarily procured herself the seemingly never-ending task of raising Hope; teaching him to be a respectable member of society and what not. Anna did her best to help whenever she was around; but unfortunately the princess wasn't exactly the best of role models for young Hope to be learning off of, and so Kai was ordered to assist in the boy's instruction after a few days of useless lessons that Anna would make up literally as she spoke.

Kristoff was in quite high spirits as well; after all, he was about to be a father, and that absolutely carried with it an obligatory sense of pride. While it was hard work having to end up helping Anna with almost everything she did, he didn't mind it at all. For one thing it meant that Anna's constant pranks ceased seemingly overnight, as she was so over-encumbered that she couldn't actually pull off any effective shenanigans without accidentally waking up the entire castle through her gasps of exertion from walking around with such a swollen stomach. However it was not always joyous for Kristoff, he often thought about Sven during times when he was alone. While it was a heavy emotional blow for the ice harvester to have left Sven in the future, he realized after a few days of mourning that it was all in all a useless endeavor. Wherever Sven was, Kristoff prayed that he was happy and healthy, knowing that the reindeer would not want him to mope around for a situation that could not be helped. His priority now was Anna.

There was however someone who constantly mourned for the loss of their loved one every signal day, and every single night, all in hopeless resistance to the truth of her lovers demise; Queen Elsa of Arendelle. At first it was more surprise than sadness, but that was quickly replaced by an overwhelming sense of crushing depression that always lingered, no matter what anyone did to cheer her up. Heaven knows that Anna tried, probably more than she should have; chocolates, day trips, meeting the townsfolk, even going so far as to throw entire parties in a futile attempt to cheer Elsa up. It never worked; in fact it eventually ended up doing more harm than good.

After they had arrived back in Arendelle, Elsa began to wear her old clothing, no longer wearing the snow dresses that made her who she was, but instead donning her old coronation dresses. What was perhaps the largest and most tragic of her withdrawals was that the young queen had begun to wear gloves once again, covering the engagement ring that she still wore from the rest of the world. Anna had attempted to convince Elsa to remove the ring multiple times, but the latter sister wouldn't dare let anyone near the ring, which usually meant that Anna would leave Elsa's room covered in snow.

Currently, Elsa was in her study. She wasn't attending to the mass of papers on her desk however; rather she was gazing out of the window sadly, watching her subjects toil in the cold to decorate Arendelle. Her hands were softly grasping at something hanging around her neck; Andrew's dog tags. They hadn't left her neck even once in the last half-year; not for showering, not for sleeping, not even for political meetings with fellow kingdoms. She received odd stares for such an odd piece of 'jewelry' but was never questioned, which was all for the better anyhow.

"It's almost Christmas Andrew..." Elsa whispered sadly before sighing softly and biting her lip, her hands causing the two metal sheets resting in her palms to dance with each movement of her hand muscles. She gazed down at the floor as she continued to speak. "I miss you, you know... I hope you can hear me up there in heaven... I've told everyone, Kai, Gerda, the rest of the servants about you; how you were so kind to me, and how brave you were... They would have loved to have met you... Everyone in the entire kingdom would have honestly... They would have reveled in the idea of meeting the man who made their queen so happy, and saved her life..."

Even though she knew she would never receive a response to her ramblings, Elsa couldn't help but to feel a stabbing pain in her broken heart when she was met with no more than forlorn silence every time without fail. It was self-destructive behavior, and she knew it, but she didn't care one bit. She had even attempted suicide a few times in order to be with Andrew in heaven, but the attempts never worked out; she always reconsidered at the very last moment. There were multiple times that she had found herself standing at the top of her castle's tower, poised to jump; and every time she chickened out for multiple reasons. She had to be there for Anna, Kristoff, Hope, and the others, she just couldn't leave them to rule the kingdom themselves, not to mention that there was no guarantee that her powers wouldn't end up catching her and breaking her fall.

That didn't mean she was above self harm however; as the bloodstained razor blade that used to rest on the queen's workspace could attest to. A week after Elsa had attempted to kill herself, she realized she could never go through with the process, and so she settled for the cold sting of a razor blade being dragged across her arms.

It was the perfect solution for multiple reasons; the first being that her powers caused her skin to close up within hours, not even leaving a scar. The most important however, was the pain it brought, it was just enough to keep her mind off of the larger pain in her heart. The first few days were rather hard, but the pain slowly began to take away her sadness one cut at a time after she grew accustomed to the blade dancing across her pale skin.

That solution dissipated quickly once Anna discovered the razor blade a few days after Elsa had begun her self harming activities in the young queen's work desk. Anna confronted her sister about it within the hour, and after they both stayed awake for an entire night and had a heartfelt conversation throughout, Anna was able to convince Elsa to cease her cutting, mostly on the grounds that Andrew would be devastated to learn of his love's actions; and while Anna hated to have to use Andrew's memory in such a way, if it meant that Elsa would be tempted to at least socialize with her kingdom, then so be it.

"Elsa?... You in there?... Everyone is having fun in town; do you want to come and join us?..." The red-haired princess that Elsa was contemplating on knocked as her voice drifting into the room from behind the closed door, breaking Elsa out of her depression ridden trance, prompting her to turn to the door as she wondered whether or not she should even bother answering her younger sister. Somehow in the end though, she rationalized that Anna would probably make a better conversationalist than her reflection in the window, and decided to confirm Anna's suspicion of her location.

"I am... Enter if you wish, but don't expect me to join you down in the village..." Elsa replied, prompting Anna to slowly open the door, shuffling in a few moments later. While the princess would normally be one to bound through the door at top speeds, her swollen belly now prevented her from doing so. Upon seeing that Anna was safely inside of the study room, Elsa sighed and turned back to the window; the window that she spent hours on end gazing out of, remembering her time with Andrew. The time when she was truly happy and free. "What do you want Anna?"

"You're thinking about him aren't you?..." Anna muttered, plopping down on the couch situated to the side of the room so that she wouldn't have to stand for any longer than was required of her, all while Elsa continued to silently stare out of the window, although Anna would be a fool to miss the twinge of Elsa's eye when Andrew was mentioned. "Listen... I understand the pain you must be going through but you-..."

"No... You have no idea Anna... He was going to be my husband... He was my first kiss, I gave him my heart and soul... He even proposed to me... And he was ripped away from me..." As Elsa continued to speak ice spikes flared up around her feet, giving her quite a menacing appearance, despite her queenly attire. "He was ripped away from me by Hans' men! All because that selfish deceiving monster can't get it through his head that you aren't interested in him, and that I am no longer interested in trading with the Southern Isles... His death seconds only Andrew's revival on my list of happiness..."

It was true; shortly after arriving back in Arendelle, Elsa cut off any and all trade with the Southern Isles, completely severing the thin ties that two kingdoms held with each other, which were rather fragile to begin with following Hans's little scheme. Elsa had no problems with this; the main export of the Southern Isles was merely fish, and there was absolutely no shortage of such a commodity in the kingdom of Arendelle.

"Elsa... C'mon, you just need some fresh air... Just for a few minutes?..." Anna begged, even going so far as to clamp her hands together and shake them in front of her chest like a street vagrant requesting money. She knew it would break through Elsa's emotional walls eventually; it always worked in the end. "It's better than sitting here in the dark moping over a guy who you left half a year ago... He's never coming back, and you need to deal with it somed-..."

"...What did you just say Anna?" Elsa hissed, prompting Anna to make the fearful discovery that she had accidentally tumbled into very dangerous territory, which was evident by her sudden interest in the floor. As quick as she could, the princess stuttered out a flimsy response.

"No!... I-... I didn't mean it like that I-..."

"Get out..." The harsh tone in Elsa's voice was honestly heart stopping for Anna; who's mouth hung open as her eyes grew to the rhetorical size of dinner plates. Had those words truly just truly come out of her elder sibling's mouth? The princess's assumption was proven to have been true when Elsa turned around and displayed the tears streaming down her face in streams before facing the window once again; unable to look her sister in the eye. "Get out of my office right now Anna; I don't want to hear it..."

Without even giving her sister time to reconsider her words, Anna chocked back a sob before she ran, or rather quickly hobbled, out of the room while using her winter cape to mask the tears flooding her features, running what little make-up that she bothered to put on that day down her face, staining her tears in various different shades of black and blue.

After an awkward few seconds of silence, Elsa sighed as she finally realized what she had said to Anna, but before she could turn around to apologize, Anna was already gone, the door slamming behind her. She should've gone after her hurt sibling, that much was clear even to her, but what Anna had accidentally blurted out just stung all too painfully for Elsa to even consider it for the time being.

"Andrew?... Why couldn't you have come with us?... I need you... Wherever you are..."

.

Meanwhile in the far off kingdom of Corona; the kingdom of the sun...

"C'mon Blondie; how much longer do I have to sit around like this?" Asked a man who was sitting on a couch in a rather uncomfortable looking pose. He was an attractive man; of that there was no doubt. He had light skin and short brown hair along with a small goatee of the same shade, which was the perfect contrast to his eyes, which were obviously full of life. His clothes were quite plan despite his current location, a castle. They consider of no more than dark brown trousers, a dark blue vest, and hiking boots.

"No moving around Eugene! This painting needs to be absolutely perfect!... And you really need to come up with a better nickname; I haven't been blonde for 3 years now..." Replied a thin woman with rather short brown hair that barely reached the back of her neck. She was also of an extremely light skin color, however, unlike the man's dark shades of blue and brown cloth, her clothing was of quite feminine colors, ranging from light pink to nearly white cloth. Topping off her outfit was a beautiful crown; which shimmered brightly in the sunlight permeating through the windows into the Victorian era style castle.

"Fine... But don't think I like this one bit... Rapunzel..." Eugene flitted back, deciding that the best possible comeback would just be to use his wife's full name; although it really only came out as more of a small pathetic growl that said woman never even noticed, painting away like a mad-woman who had never seen the color purple before; said color was flying around on the floor which was covered in a small canvas which stretched a few feet in all directions in order to give Rapunzel enough space to 'express' her creativity without damaging anything expensive.

It was quite a quiet day in Corona castle all things considered. After Eugene's latest 'accident' which left the guard captain without a sword, and until a new one was forged the king declared Eugene to be under house, or rather castle, arrest with Rapunzel to watch over him so that he couldn't cause the kingdom any further trouble; at least any more trouble than Rapunzel wouldn't get them in as well.

"Finally finished!..." Rapunzel sighed happily as her shoulders dropped, before she picked up the canvas with both of her hands to show Eugene her work with a smile. "Look Eugene! Isn't it fantastic?! I made sure to capture your... Adventurous side! Do you like it?"

"Um Punz?..." Eugene began cautiously, before Rapunzel nodded as a signal to continue whatever statement was hanging on the tip of his tongue. "You got my nose wrong again..."

"Seriously?! For the love of-..." Rapunzel was suddenly cut off as she began to hear a low humming noise began to permeate the air, causing both her and Eugene to glance up to the ceiling in both curiosity and apprehension to find what appeared to be a purple portal floating near the murals Rapunzel had painted. "Eugene?! What on earth is that thing?!"

"I don't know; but get behind me!" He replied as he jumped up from the couch while he drew a dagger that was hidden in his vest, before running up to Rapunzel in a way that if anything or anyone came out of the portal, they would need to deal with him before they would be able to even touch his wife.

Was this just a new, and quite creative in Eugene's opinion, break in and assassination method that some wizard or witch was employing? He would get his answer in the form of an intruder soon enough, for the moment that his dagger was pointed towards the portal, the ethereal conjuration spit out two figures that landed with a thud on the couch, one male and the other female; both wearing hoods that concealed their faces.

Just when Rapunzel and Eugene didn't think that such a situation could possibly grow to become any stranger, the portal began to hum once again, and a few seconds later out popped a reindeer, who landed on his feet next to the couch, although it looked as if he was knocked out by traveling through the portal.

Suddenly, all three of the figures began to stir, or rather begin to wrestle with each other in an attempt to pull themselves to their feet.

"Ow! God damn it, get your butt outta my face!" The male yelled as he used both of his arms covered in black cloth to push the thin female off of him, despite the fact that he was obviously well-toned, and that the female looked as if she weighed no more than a hundred pounds, if that. After a few seconds of struggling, the female ripped the hood from her face to reveal long black flowing hair and a pale complexion, along with grey eyes that were so lifeless that Eugene assumed she was blind at first; he was proven wrong rather quickly.

"Get your face out of my butt!" The female hissed back in a thick Russian accent, whipping her first downwards onto the male's forehead, prompting him to clutch at his now red forehead in an attempt to sooth the pain that his companion's fist had just caused him.

"Well maybe if you got up, I would be able to!" The male responded, before throwing the female off of him onto the floor, the woman landing with an involuntary squeak as she made the soft impact with carpet and marble.

"Well maybe if you hadn't transported us 20 feet up when you took us into the past, you wouldn't have had my ass in your face!" The woman countered, throwing a pillow at the man.

Eugene was floored; did he really just witness a man, woman, and reindeer fly out of a portal from what was most likely another dimension onto the couch that he spent the last 3 weeks posing for a painting like a fool on? While he was absolutely speechless however, Rapunzel was far from such an incapacitated state.

"Ooh a reindeer! Are you guys Santa Claus's helpers?!" She asked, causing the two strangers bickering on the couch to freeze both their bodies and voices, before snapping their gaze over to the brunette princess, who was poking her husband. "Aren't they Eugene? Mo-... Gothel used to tell me Santa had helpers to help him make all sorts of toys! Is this them?"

"No Punzy, these two look like assassins... Hey wait a minute..." Eugene trailed off as he squinted his eyes at the reindeer, who was sniffing the rug like a dog in search of something that no one could quite understand; however Eugene had finally pinpointed the section of his thoughts where the reindeer's name rested. "...You're Sven aren't you?! You're Princess Anna's boyfriend's reindeer!"

"Wait what?!" The female demanded, and before Eugene could even react, the woman was on him, holding him against the wall with one hand, and holding his own knife that she'd ripped from his grasp in the other. With a sneer, the woman pressed the knife against Eugene's neck while growling out, "How do you know Princess Anna?! Where is she; and where the fuck is Arendelle?!"

"Woah! Woah! Just calm down; put the nice man down before you skin him... He's no use to any of us dead..." The man soothed as he drew closer, prompting the female to sneer before she dropped the knife and threw Eugene to the floor, where Rapunzel was already waiting to catch him, although he was able to stay on his feet, if only barely. After Eugene was able to regain his sense of balance, and proceeded to size up the two intruders. The male seemed as if he was the more dangerous of the two, but it was obvious by his former predicament that the female possessed quite a fiery temper. Suddenly the male stepped forward and held his hand out tentatively. "My name is Plague, the nice woman who nearly ripped your throat out is named Purge... We need to... Speak to the queen of Arendelle as soon as we possibly can..."

Eugene was completely tight lipped; there was no way on earth that he was going to reveal to these two strangers, who were most likely hired assassins, where Arendelle and more importantly, the Hjroth family were located. Unfortunately, Rapunzel was much looser lipped, and much more naive, which resulted in the princess bounding up to shake Plague's hand voraciously as she began to speak, "Hi Plague! I'm Rapunzel! Eugene and I are actually traveling to Arendelle tonight to attend a really huge party! Right Eugene?"

"Uh.. You know you really shouldn't tell the trained killers where their target is..." He pointed out, causing his wife to blush and silence herself with a week 'oh'; an event that was rather rare, as most who were acquainted with Rapunzel knew.

"We're not assassins... We were hired to bring a message to the queen of Arendelle... Nothing more." Plague explained, although Purge looked as if she was unsure. Of course it could have also been the fierce desire to pin Eugene against the wall and beat him half to death. Noticing this, Plague turned to face his companion and in the most demeaning voice he could possibly conjure up on the fly he said, "Isn't that right Purge?"

Receiving no answer, Plague turned back to Eugene, who was glaring at him, distrust evident on his features. "How do I know your telling the truth? For all I know, you could have a knife in your boot right now, and the second I turn away it'll go right into my back."

"Because I know you; you were a thief, and I know that you can sense other criminals, it's in your nature..." Plague shrugged as if what he said wasn't exactly of any real importance, before chuckling darkly, "But if you still don't believe me... Then call your guards; have them arrest us."

Silence prevailed out of the room, Eugene never breaking his glare that Plague dent back with just as much determination, although something was different about Plague; his hood still hid his face like a shadow looming over a hidden enemy.

"I thought so..." He muttered after a few more seconds, before whipping around to the door, "Let's get going; I don't want to be late for this 'party' that they're throwing in Arendelle..."

.

"No Kristoff! Put it over there!" Anna directed impatiently as Kristoff lugged around a large wooden crate. It appeared as if he could barely hold it up, despite his immense strength, and overall muscle mass.

"I'm trying Anna, you could give me a little hel-... Never mind..." Kristoff groaned when he realized that his argument would be countered with the 'I'm pregnant' excuse before he would even get a chance to finish his sentence. Anna knew this too, as she merely wore a smug grin on her face, holding an iron bar which had been forged and shaped specifically for opening wooden crates such as the one giving Kristoff a hernia due to its overwhelming weight.

It had been nearly 2 weeks since Elsa had snapped on Anna; and so far, no one had seen the queen leave her room, much less the castle. While it was quite polarizing for most diplomats, as she refused to meet with them, it was also quite nice for Anna. While Elsa had spent the 2 weeks moping around in either her office or bedroom, her younger sister had been out sending out invitations and throwing up decorations for what she had dubbed the 'Christmas Party Extravaganza' in order to surprise Elsa with a huge Christmas party. Christmas was both Anna and Elsa's favorite holiday after all; snow, presents, family, and most of all, all of the winter themed confections that came with the wondrous occasion.

Of course, Anna was silently praying that Elsa would even partake in the festivities. Both knew that the queen was in no mood to celebrate anything, even something as joy filled as the winter holidays; especially Christmas. There was only one thing that she wanted, and no one in Arendelle or beyond would be able to provide it to her. It was heart breaking for Anna as well; after 13 years, she had finally ripped her sister out of her emotional cell, only for her to regress into it once more after all they had all been through.

A loud crashing noise broke Anna out of her thoughts, causing her to glance up to find Kristoff on the ground next to the box, which had been placed exactly where Anna had instructed, with the exhausted ice harvester laying next to it, gasping desperately for air that felt as if it was meandering its way into his lungs.

"Why are we throwing Elsa another party anyway?..." Kristoff groaned in pain, rolling over so that he could face his pregnant girlfriend. "It's never worked before, and I seriously doubt that it'll work this time..."

"I know!... But it's Christmas time, so Elsa has to come out right?" Anna reasoned in an attempt to calm herself more than anything else, although her nervous pacing gave her true feelings about the whole situation away quite easily. "Besides even if it doesn't work, then at least everyone else in town will have a good time..."

Kristoff's gazed turned both hard and sarcastic before it softened quite considerably, since he was speaking to his girlfriend, not some oversized store clerk who refused to give him a deal before kicking him out of the store like trash. The blonde man had never quite gotten over that, but his thoughts still rested with the pregnant girl fiddling with a brightly colored ornament which had been dyed red and blue. "Anna... Something's bothering you, what's wrong?"

"What if... What if Elsa never gets over this?... What if I've really lost my sister forever this time?..." The princess replied with tears in her eyes, the ornament slipping from her grasp and smashing on the stone pathway. At first Anna was annoyed, but then she glanced at just exactly how the ornament had broken; in two clean halves, one half red, and the other a light blue.

Kristoff sighed as he pulled himself off of the ground before he held his arms open for a hug; which the red-head filled without even a moment's hesitation. "I don't know Anna... I just don't know..."

"Hey..." Anna stopped crying for just a moment in order to pull away from the hug, looking around for something in particular. "Have you seen Roc by any chance? I sent him to go and get Elsa from the party by any means necessary but he hasn't come back yet; do you think he's okay?"

Suddenly before Kristoff could even so much as shrug, as if from nowhere a loud piercing scream that sounded as if it was from a young woman echoed throughout the courtyard of the castle, causing both Anna, Kristoff, and the rest of the citizens of Arendelle that were assisting the royal family in decorating the castle to whip their heads up to the window of Elsa's office in suspicion that Roc was dragging Elsa down to the now fully decorated courtyard.

Against the suspicions of the occupants of the courtyard however, when the double doors of the castle finally opened, they were not greeted by the sight of Roc carrying Elsa out of the structure, but rather a large snowman nearly the size of Marshmallow carrying Roc in one hand, with a large paint roller covered in green paint in the other. The moment the doors were open, the snowman threw Roc into one of the fountains of the courtyard, followed by what was most likely his paint roller, striking him directly on the head, nearly knocking him out cold; only kept conscious by the constant stream of water hitting his face.

Satisfied that his job was done, the snowman nodded confidently before turning back into the castle, closing the double doors behind him; leaving Anna, Kristoff, and the citizens of Arendelle to tend to any wounds that Roc could have possibly sustained from the involuntary flight.

"So..." Anna began as she bit her lip nervously, "Did she say she would come?..."

Roc could only hold up his middle finger to the red-haired princess before losing his consciousness completely.

.

"So let me make sure I've got your name's right... Your Eugene..." Plague, who was still covering his face with his hood, asked as he pointed to the man in question, earning a nod before his finger moved towards the brunette next to him. "And you're Rapunzel; correct?"

Another nod. Plague smirked; he was becoming quite apt at this whole 'socializing' thing, although it was a tremendous amount of work. Hopefully it would all be worth it in the end when he and Purge, along with the prince and princess, arrived in Arendelle for the party.

"And... The horse is Maximus and the lizard is... Pascal right?" The hooded young man asked, prompting Rapunzel to nod in affirmation once again, while the horse and gecko in question gazed to the path ahead.

"You know Plague, even dragon was better at introducing himself than you are; and that's really saying something if you can recall the stories relating to him..." Purge commented, earning a small flick on the forehead from her companion in response, causing her to growl softly, ready to reprimand Plague for his joking strike to her head. "Asshole..."

This sudden use of such profane language surprised Rapunzel and even Eugene to some degree. It was quite rare for anyone in their time to use such profane language so freely; and the added bonus that Purge was a female just ended up supplementing the overall perplexity of her vulgar language.

Suddenly, before either Rapunzel or Eugene could make any comments on Purge's obscene use of words, Maximus and Sven, who were both pulling the carriage around neighed loudly, causing everyone in the large white carriage to whip their heads to the direction that Maximus had turned his head to meet and amazing sight. In the valley below stood the port kingdom of Arendelle, which had been decorated to celebrate the holidays. Rapunzel let out a giddy squeal as she nearly jumped out of the carriage in excitement. "Look! There it is! The kingdom of Arendelle! Isn't it pretty Eugene?"

Eugene chuckled softly, before throwing his arm over Rapunzel's shoulders, before kissing her lightly on the cheek. "Yeah; it's really an amazing place when it's queen isn't running around freezing it like a crazy-..."

"Shut up..." Plague's voice echoed through the forest, along with what sounded like a blade being drawn. Eugene found this to be the case when he glanced over at the hooded man to find him grasping a dagger, the hilt of which appeared as if it was designed to look like the jaw of a great flying beast. Evidently, Plague sensed Eugene's gaze, causing him to whip his head up. "You heard me; don't you dare talk about her like that..."

"Um... Alright, sorry..." Eugene surrendered, not wishing to engage in a brawl while his wife was next to him, although even she appeared as if she was surprised by Plague's actions. "Why are you defending her anyway? I wasn't even insulting her and your acting like I killed her."

"She used to be romantically involved with someone I knew... His name was Dragon... He died in order to keep her safe..." Plague explained, causing Rapunzel's eyes to widen considerably as she began to bounce up and down in her seat as her hand shot up into the air as if she were a student in a class, desperately attempting to catch the attention of an uncaring teacher.

"Ooh, Ooh, you mean Andrew Consara?! He was engaged to Elsa; she says that he was from the future like you guys and everything!... That's actually why Arendelle is having a Christmas ball... It's going to also be a memorial to him, thanks to Anna... She wants Elsa to be happy again, although with all of the princes there I doubt that she'll be sad much longer." Rapunzel said with a smile, although the smile quickly disappeared when she heard a sharp but low growl emanating from Plague, his hand wrapping around his dagger so tight that his knuckles nearly turned completely white.

"You know Plague, you tell me to mind my temper yet you growl at a princess... You had better get it out, because we're going to be meeting Queen Elsa soon..." Purge smiled faintly before casually glancing at Plague who was staring hard at Castle Arendelle which stood proudly amongst its kingdom. "Well here we are... Welcome home Plague..."

.

**That's the end of the first chapter of Love Endures! Who do you guys think Plague is? A new love interest? Perhaps an ally of Andrew's from the past? The only way you'll be able to find out is by tuning in next time! Until next time my minions!**


	2. Chapter 2: Miss Me

**Love Endures Chapter 2: Miss Me**

.

**Hey everyone! So I know that a lot of you are really hoping that I make alternate endings to the last story and stuff, but I don't plan to make one; don't worry though, it'll all work out. ;) On with the chapter!**

**.**

"So this is what Arendelle looks like..." Purge gasped in fascination, taking in the sights and smells of the outskirts of the kingdom, her normally pale grey eyes seemingly turning a slight purple tint that dyed her pupils lightly. The two royals of Corona noticed this; but in the end they decided to brush it off as the reflection of dusk enveloping the skies above.

"If you think this is amazing, you should see the central town and especially the castle! There are always bakeries working and gardeners tending to flowers every moment that the sun is in the sky! It's absolutely amazing!" A joyous Rapunzel replied happily, her hands on Purge's shoulders; taking it upon herself to guide the young woman around the Victorian era town so that she would later be able to learn and traverse the routes on her own without any real assistance.

"It is; but still not quite as amazing as me." Eugene quipped, causing Rapunzel, and surprisingly even Purge to giggle lightly, all while Plague lagged behind by a few meters, never bothering to glance up from the ground to take in the sights that the rest of his little band of misfits were drinking up as if it were a sacred golden nectar, ripe for consumption.

"Well Plague has been telling me some stories about this place, but he neglected to mention how many people lived here; I haven't seen so many people since..." Purge trailed off as her smile gradually disappeared, only to be replaced by a small but still quite emotional frown that quickly shifted the mood on the young woman's face from one of fascination and happiness to one of regret and depression in a matter of moments.

Eventually after a few further moments of intense silence Eugene noticed that Purge was no longer speaking in her rather unusual accent that was laced with curiosity. Glancing over he saw that Purge was indeed not as happy in appearance as she had once seemed, her hands and arms which had previously been up against her chest in a ball, were now hanging limp at her sides; sapped of the spirit and energy that she had displayed only moments before.

"Hey... Purge are you doing alright over there? Why aren't you... You know... Jumping up and down like a loony because you can smell fresh bread or something stupid like that?..." Eugene asked, only to shrug in a dismissive manner once he received nothing more than a guttural groan from Purge in response. It was obvious that the mysterious young woman was clearly experiencing a turmoil filled internal struggle in her psyche; however that fact was either lost on the shadowy man that had arrived with her, that or he just didn't care.

"Anyway, before we decide that this 'oh-so-beautiful' town is worth spending the rest of our increasingly miserable loves in... I need to get to the castle; I don't care what the rest of you do, but the news I have for Queen Elsa cannot wait any longer than it already has..." Plague explained in such an authoritative tone that it was pointless to challenge the hooded man's plan of action; not that Rapunzel was planning on doing anything, but unfortunately Eugene wasn't exactly planning on being as tactful as he had been back in Corona.

"You know you still haven't told us why exactly you need to talk to Elsa, and what you need to tell her for that matter..." He sneered, his hand subconsciously reaching for the dagger on his belt. While he didn't intend to use his weapon for any more than self defense, he wasn't about to take the chance of being unarmed around what still believed to be some form of hired killer.

"You're right... And I absolutely do not intend to whatsoever... This message is for her and her alone; if you want to hear what I have to say to the snow queen, then you can be there when I tell her, but you will not know of my message any sooner than her..." Plague replied simply, spitting on the ground next to a flower. What caught Eugene's eyes however was that the flower had suddenly begun to smoke and wilt, as if it were trapped in an inferno.

"You know what?! No!..." Purge yelled, using all of her strength to rip herself out of Rapunzel's grasp in order to slam Plague against wall with all of her might; nearly knocking the wind out of the hooded man. "For the last half a year you've been nothing more than a sexually frustrated sloth! You're not the same person that I've always known! Why don't you just grow the fuck up and realize that there's a chance Elsa doesn't even remember you?! And why don't you just tell these people who you really fucking are An-..."

The loud thump from Plague's hand enveloping her mouth was the last thing that Purge heard and felt before smoke was thrust into her body, and as a result, Purge into unconsciousness. Her body fell to the ground in a heap of leather armor and long black hair, her muscles instinctively contracting so that she curled slightly into a ball. Upon see in this, Rapunzel and Eugene flew down to their knees on order to tend to whatever wounds that Purge might have sustained from Plague's perplexing attack. Thankfully there was no visible signs of injury, which meant that the probability of the young woman sustaining any sort of life threatening wound was rather low all things considered.

Purge had been knocked unconscious due to overwhelming amounts of smoke inhalation. But how on earth could that be possible? She had clearly been knocked out by Plague holding his hand over her nose and mouth. These questions and more flooded Eugene's mind as he psyched himself up to yell at Plague.

"Hey-..." Eugene began as he directed his gaze, which had shifted to a hardened glare, to where he thought Plague to be standing, but when he finally brought his sight to Plague's suspected location, Eugene was flabbergasted to see that the hooded man was gone; most likely off to do harm to Queen Elsa. Turning back to his wife who was tending to Purge; Eugene put his hand on her shoulder and said frantically, "C'mon Blondie; I know you want to take care of Purge and all but we need to go and warn Queen Elsa that she and everyone else in the castle is in mortal danger... We need to get there before Plague! I'll carry Purge; you run ahead of me to warn the guards!"

.

Elsa was just about ready to kill her sister and her pranking ways; very very painfully. It wasn't like she didn't love her rambunctious shenanigans every once in a while, the young queen even welcomed her sisters pranks sometimes; but this was not one of said increasingly rare times. Elsa held her tongue between her bared teeth in order to not blurt out a swear, simultaneously using her powers to wipe off a thick layer of red and green icing that coated her normally pale skin, which had tinted itself pink in anger. It was probably an innocent prank, she was sure that it was, but in the process of Anna's prank covering her sister with icing, she had also accidentally covered her desk full of papers in the sugary substance.

The moment that the red-head noticed that she had damaged all of Elsa's files, she hobbled out of the door as fast as she possibly could, dropping the large icing tube that had previously held her ammunition behind her, thankfully slowing Elsa down ever so slightly since she had tripped, not noticing the tube in her rage. All of that along with around 5 minutes of irrational anger induced searching brought Elsa to where she was now; stomping around the castle like a madwoman in search of her pregnant sister in order to make her pay for her supposedly funny joke, all while attempting to wipe off the remnants of said joke.

"Anna?! It's pointless hiding!" Elsa yelled with such force that a few of the newer guards who had been assigned to patrol the hallway Elsa bellowed out in to flinch in fear at the queen's sudden temperamental outburst. Forming a sharp icicle in her hand that she held as a dagger, Elsa hissed out. "Come out, come out wherever you are! I have a Special Christmas gift for you!"

"Never!... Oops!" A voice replied, accidentally disclosing it's owners location to the enraged snow queen; a twisted smirk forming on her face when she audibly located her younger sister. Due to the placement of the voice she had to be hiding in the dressing room; at least that's as accurate that Elsa could make the voices location could be. With glare set in stone and teeth bared like a tiger ready to pounce on its prey, Elsa made her way over to the dressing room as fast as she could without looking like a fool, ready to give Anna a piece of her mind; and possibly a snowball or two down the back of her dress.

It took only a few dozen strides to reach the dressing room, which had been boarded off by a few pieces of furniture from inside of the room; evident by the exponential amount of force that Elsa was forced to exert in order to even get the door to open by even the tiniest amount.

"Anna, open this door at once!" The young queen ordered while slamming her fists futilely against the wooden door with all of her might, which wasn't exactly saying much since Elsa's strong suits did not include physical strength. But that didn't mean she couldn't employ a stronger tactic that only she possessed. "You have exactly 4 seconds to open this door before I blast it down and freeze your arms and legs to a wall!"

"Wow... Jeez Elsa; that's a little violent isn't it?" Anna's voice echoed from inside of the dressing room, before Elsa suddenly fell into the room, due to the fact that she was leaning on the wooden room divider when Anna decoded to remove the barricade from, causing the young queen to land into the waiting arms of a female guard who hoisted Elsa to her feet so that she came face to face with Anna, who was wearing a smug smile on her face. "Hello my dear sweet sister... Looks like it's about time to get ready for the Christmas ball!"

"No Anna, I told you before... I don't want to go to any parties, and I especially don't want to participate in any balls!..." Elsa reasoned, her voice growing weak and sad as her mind flooded with the memories of the ball that she had attended with Andrew back when they had first met. Those memories that she would reminisce over every night before crying herself to sleep; clutching onto a pillow that she buried her face in until the cruel grip of sleep overtook her.

Anna had evidently noticed the change in her elder sisters behavior, because the next thing that Elsa knew, Anna's arms were wrapped around her, the owner of said appendages using a last resort to attempt to get her sister to at the very least try to attend the party. "Please Elsa... Just come down to the party... I understand that you've got a shattered heart and all, but I can't stand to watch you lock us all out again... Please just come down to the party; just for tonight?..."

"...Fine... I'll come, but don't ex-... Oomph!" Elsa let out a grunt as a result of being knocked to the ground by an overjoyed Anna; who pulled herself to her feet with the help of the female guard before the princess began busily rushing to and fro, gathering up different selections of dresses and jewelry in order to find Elsa what she believed to be the perfect outfit for the young queen.

Elsa couldn't help but to smile ever so slightly upon witnessing the utter happiness on Anna's face at hearing the young queen's acceptance to her pleas. It would be hard; torturous even, and Elsa was sure that she would be no more than a jaded queen on her throne throughout the party, but as long as it made Anna happy, who was she to deny her little sister such a god given right?...

.

Rapunzel hated running on stone, absolutely hated the entire experience. Ever since she escaped Gothel's tower, she still refused to wear any sort of shoe or boot, but this had to be one of the few times that she could honestly say that she regretted her choice of running barefoot everywhere. Stone was rough, hard, and sharp, and that was a very uncomfortable combination for the princess's feet; which usually resembled butcher meat as opposed to the feet of a young royal. She couldn't stop though; she had to warn Queen Elsa and her guards that there was an extremely dangerous man after the snow queen.

It was already sunset, which meant that the ball would be starting within the hour, if it hadn't already begun ever so earlier; the perfect time for Plague to strike at Elsa. While there would be more than a hundred people in the room, normally ensuring security, it meant in truth that Elsa's guards would be quite relaxed, and not as ready to deal with a threat as dangerous as the deadly hooded man currently after their queen.

After a few arduous minutes of intense sprinting, Rapunzel finally found herself in front of Castle Arendelle's main gates, where two bewildered guards were gawking at her as she ran over to them before she ducked over and began wheezing; not used to running such long distances without so much as a moments break.

"Princess Rapunzel?! What on earth are you running here so desperately for?!" One of the guards asked as he ran over to grasp the princess's shoulders and prop her up so that she would regain the breath in her lungs faster, and as a result, she would be able to inform them of whatever was causing her such distress.

"Q-... Queen Elsa... She-... She's in trouble... An-... An assassin is coming to kill her and-... And Princess Anna..." She gasped out, simultaneously attempting to take as much oxygen into her lungs a she possibly could in the shortest amount of time possible; all while the guards looked at each other before the guard who wasn't assisting Rapunzel ran frantically inside to warn the royal guards to be ready for an attack during the Christmas Ball later that night.

"Come inside then your highness! If what you say is true then it is in no way safe out here for you either!" The guard tending to Rapunzel said, before helping the young woman up so that they could proceed into the castle. He was shorter than most but still towered over Rapunzel quite considerably, giving the brunette an ample amount of flesh to lean on as she struggled into the castle, where she could see that the ball had already begun.

While the outside stone scratched as her feet, Rapunzel had to admit that when she was inside the castle it was a much different situation. She absolutely loved the feeling of a carpet between her toes. Unfortunately she could not savor the feeling of such a soft floor long; she had to warn her cousin Queen Elsa of the impending doom that drew closer to the castle by the second.

The main ballroom was beautifully decorated, it was absolutely majestic in Rapunzel's opinion; with grand wreaths and massive trees lining the walls of the ballroom. Red and green cloth hung from the ceiling, while candles hung giving off a low light that gave the entire room a grandiose and sophisticated appearance. However, the most extravagant decoration of all without a doubt was the large statue of a warrior surrounded by fire, with dark rubies fitted into the eye sockets of the statue that a few workers were covering up with a large black canvas that appeared as if it could hide the entire statue.

"Wow... So that must be Andrew... He looks very interesting..." Rapunzel noted, pointing to the statue in curiosity. This action, along with her muttering over the topic of the statue eventually caught the guard's attention, and as custom dictated, he was required to answer her, since she was a noble.

"Yes my lady; Princess Anna had it commissioned around a month ago with the intention of presenting it to her royal highness Queen Elsa as a sort of Christmas gift; the queen is unaware of it as of yet, but it shall be presented to her after you and the other guests are finished dining." The guard explained, although it was painfully obvious that he was about as interested in the current conversation as he was in the affairs of a kingdom on the other side of the known world. Unfortunately Rapunzel was never exactly the best at picking up subtle cues such as the ones currently being given to her by the guard; and so the man was subjugated to the cruel torture of being forced to put a smile on his face while the visiting royal chattered away in his ear.

He was getting way too old for this.

.

"Just a few more minutes Elsa..." Plague, who was perched on the roof of the castle, said to himself while he gripped onto a single photograph which hung around his neck thanks to a small golden locket. The photograph was of Queen Elsa and Andrew embracing and laughing in a photo booth. "I promise I'll erase the past from your heart so you can begin anew... I just want to see your smile again... Even if you truly have forgotten me..."

With speed unmatched, Plague leapt from the top of the castle tower, landing so softly on the ground below that his feet never even made a sound as they impacted the cobblestone. Unfortunately while his landing may have been soft, his location wasn't exactly as subtle, because instead of landing behind a wall, or even one of the fountains; the assassin instead decided to land in the center of the courtyard; in full view of 4 armed guards who were quick to draw their swords upon spotting him.

"Halt intruder! State your business hooded mongrel, or we will cut you down like the dog you are!" One of the more senior guards demanded as he drew closer to Plague who stood resolute; never bothering to even budge as the guard finally found himself within swinging range. Bringing his sword up, the guard chuckled, "Suit yourself then..."

Suddenly, before another move could be made the guard froze on the spot, only to drop his sword a few moments later. When one of the other guards called out the senior's name, the man in question fell to the ground, completely unconscious; all while Plague stood above him, with smoke rising from his fingertips, while a low growl was emitted from his mouth, which was also completely covered by the darkness of the night.

The other guards could hardly believe their eyes. Had they truly just witnessed one of the best swordsmen in the kingdom being taken down by a hooded assailant without so much as a struggle?

Eventually 2 of the guards could not stand by any longer, both rushing towards Plague with their swords raised above their head with the intention of cutting this mysterious attacker down where he stood. They never reached him however, for as soon as they began to charge, they left themselves open for attack, an opportunity which Plague gladly took, ducking under their blades to strike them both in the stomach with his fists; rendering them both unable to fight.

The last guard; a young man with short brown hair, not even dressed in the attire of a normal guard, stood shakily as he pointed a small sword in Plague's direction, causing the young man to smirk from under his hood as he silently walked up to the boy; causing the guard in training to drop the weapon in fear and raise his arms to his head in a last ditch effort to defend himself from the inevitable blow that would no doubt end his career early.

But such a strike never came.

When the boy glanced up at his would be reaper, he was absolutely astounded to see the hooded man had picked his sword off of the ground and was now offering it back to him. The guard in training cautiously took the weapon from the hooded man's hand with a nod of thanks before the man seemingly floated on the cobblestone past him, but not before the boy heard his voice. "Get your friends to their beds... They'll have recovered by sunrise..."

The guard in training could only nod dumbly as Plague opened one of the castle doors and slid inside; shutting it behind him the moment he was in, leaving the remaining guard to care for his unconscious comrades.

.

The party had only just begun minutes ago at it was already in full swing before Elsa's eyes. It had been an interesting afternoon, first Anna had insisted that she would stop at nothing to get her elder sister to wear one of her snow dresses as opposed to the more formal attire that the young queen had grown so accustomed to, and somehow in the end Anna was still able to win out in the end, although she was able to keep her hair up in its bun, which put Elsa in the situation she was currently stuck in right now.

"And may I say what a lovely choice of dress that you have selected tonight my queen..." A random prince droned on incessantly while the snow queen sat on her throne, actively giving the young man a glare of both intense boredom and even a degree of disgust. As the prince continued speaking he eventually said something he realized he would regret only moments too late. "I would imagine you're even more stunning under your dress; why don't we head to your bed chambers and you can give me a full view of your beauty."

"I would rather not, but I do sincerely appreciate such a Generous offer..." Elsa replied, her voice dripping with enough sarcasm to poison a dagger with it and still have tons to spare. She absolutely hated these sorts of men, the sort of men who thought that women were no more than playthings. Well she would be sure to correct that misconception if it was the last thing she did.

Unfortunately the prince wasn't ready to give up on what he believed was going to be his latest 'conquest' so easily, and so he braced himself for the worst, before he said, "Now, now my queen... There's no need to be rude. If your nervous you could always have a 'sample'..."

"No..." Elsa growled, her hands subconsciously drifting over her chest to grab at the dog tags which still rested there. Unfortunately the prince noticed her actions and quickly decided that the best course of action would be to make a comment on the intricate necklace that the queen clung to like a lifeline.

"Well... I must say... That's a unique necklace... Although in my opinion you should have left it in whatever tomb you retrieved it from your highness." The prince laughed, unaware of exactly what he had just told Elsa with a smug smile.

"Excuse me?!" Okay now that was the last straw. With the ferocity of a tiger, Elsa stood up so quickly that ice spikes began to form around her, before she jabbed her finger to some distant section of the ballroom, an unpleased scowl prominent on her face. "You have exactly half a minute to evict yourself from my sight and to ensure that you and I no longer cross paths in this party... And tell the same to any other prince who thinks himself 'handsome' and 'gallant' enough to attempt to approach me!..."

Once Elsa was finished her threat, the prince gave a small bow before he scurried away to the corner of the ballroom that Elsa had been pointing towards, where his fellow rejected princes were all mingling among themselves, all planning on where they could possibly sleep now that their previous 'plans' had fallen through.

Meanwhile, the queen who had rejected them all sighed quite loudly as she sank back into her throne, secretly wishing that she were just completely invisible. That man had been the sixth one to attempt to woo her that night alone, and Elsa knew it would only continue throughout the next few days leading up to Christmas. Why on earth did Anna have to throw a party that lasted more than a day? There was really no need, and all it did was throw more stress on Elsa's shoulders, despite her younger sister's no doubt pure intentions.

Once Elsa was sure that the prince was well and truly out of her general vicinity, the young queen reached up to her chest once again to grasp the dog tags, speaking as she rubbed the fading metal between her gloved hands. "Andrew... You wouldn't have let anyone talk to me like that... I just-... I should have stayed with you... At least then we would still be together, even if that meant we were both dead..."

Elsa silently began to pray like always that Andrew would just miraculously step through the doors of the ballroom, making a grand entrance that swept her off of her feet, just like the fairy tales that her mother used to read her when she and Anna were mere toddlers. Only Elsa knew that fairy tales were far from the truth. Andrew was gone, and there was nothing that could bring him back...

"Intruder in the halls! Intruder in the halls! Protect the queen!" A flurry of noise suddenly caught Elsa's attention, and before she was even able to register what was happening around her, the violence had already begun. In the middle of ballroom, where guests had been dancing only moments before, was now a hooded figure, surrounded by half a dozen of Arendelle's royal guards, all with their weapons drawn and pointed towards the figure.

One of the guards made a move, bringing down his weapon to where he believed the hooded figure to be, only to strike the carpet next to the man, who had obviously moved. Without even a sound, the man kicked the sword away from the guard and used the collateral force to strike the guards chin with his knee, knocking the soldier unconscious instantly while the rest of the guards glanced worriedly at each other before steeling themselves for whatever the man could throw at them.

Next, three guards charged at once, all swinging their blades simultaneously, yet when they reached the figure, the swords were all stopped in their tracks by the man's own blade, a small dagger, prompting the guards to all gulp. They were knocked out on the floor within seconds.

Only 2 guards remained to defend the queen and neither one of those two looked as if they were confident in their chances of success to any realistic degree and even Elsa could see this. The men were literally shaking in their boots and they cautiously began to tip toe forwards, but quickly reverted back to their original positions when the hooded man began to casually walk towards them, wielding a sword from one of the unconscious guards in a way that suggested to his opponents that he had been trained to fight with a blade, and wouldn't be going down without a fight.

Letting out what Elsa believed to be battle cries, the last two guards rushed the hooded man's position, only to stop a few moments later to clutch at their throats. There was a thick cloud of black smoke cutting the two guard's lungs off from any form of oxygen. They were an unconscious heap on the ground before anyone could possibly even consider assisting them.

After a few moments of intense silence, Elsa finally decided to address this intruder, coughing lightly to clear her throat before she spoke. "So... I assume that you're the assassin that I've been hearing about tonight? Why didn't you kill my guards? It's quite obvious you have kittle concern for those around you; at least if your chosen profession is anything to say about you..."

"Well my queen..." The hooded man began as he casually walked ever closer to the throne, stopping only a few feet away from Elsa, all while the guests of the party watched in horror, Anna and the rest of the Hjorth's guests included. "You see, I've spent quite an ample amount of time attempting to track you down, it seemed as if every method I tried was futile-..."

"Oh well I apologize for being such an irritating target, I'll be sure that before you kill me that I order letters be sent to the other royals in the land to keep their windows open at night..." Elsa replied sarcastically, while she did her best to not roll her eyes at this man's attempt at frightening her. If only he knew what she had been through, this would go so much quicker.

"Don't interrupt me Elsa." The hooded man replied, not even bothering to use the respectful formality of Elsa's title. He sighed before continuing his story. "As I was saying, finding you was rather hellish... The last 6 months of looking haven't exactly been what I would classify as 'easy'..."

"You have absolutely no idea what sort of hell that I have been through in the last half year assassin... Every consecutive day has been harder than the last, to the point that I no longer acknowledge the passing of the sun or moon, merely the sad songs of the birds as they flutter by my window... So if you're here to kill me, then do it... I have nothing to live for anyway..." Elsa mused, before pulling down her dress's protective layer that covered her neck, exposing the vital section of flesh that would no doubt result in death when the hooded man decided to attack.

"So that's it then... You just want to die here and now?... You don't have any loved ones who would hate to see you go? Is there even anything for you on the other side?" He asked, surprising nearly everyone in the room. Why wasn't he going in for the kill? Did he sense something that the rest of the room couldn't? Or was there something more going on in his head?

"Yes... His name is-... Was... Andrew... He gave his life for me, and I want nothing more than to join him and be by his side again... Even if that means I must suffer through the cruel journey of death..." The snow queen explained solemnly, before biting down on her lip to keep herself from crying in front of the royals visiting Arendelle. If she was going to die; she was going to die with her head held high.

"...And you're sure that he isn't alive, actively looking for you? Because I can guarantee that he would be devastated to learn of your death..." The hooded man explained, his voice becoming quite soft for a moment, although that could have easily just been a figment of Elsa's imagination.

"I saw him die before my very eyes trying to save me and thousands of others... I wish every night and day for him to somehow return to me... But-... He is no longer with me..." Elsa admitted with her face buried in her hands, as if she was attempting to hide the shame of admitting such a thing to a stranger; an assassin no less!

"I told you before Elsa... I'm always with you..." The man replied in a voice that Elsa recognized about as well as her own voice. Upon hearing this, Elsa's gaze shot up towards the assassin like lightning, just in time for her to see the man pulling the hood away from his face and off of his head; revealing locks of jet black hair that contrasted with the man's pale skin. What was the more prominent feature however, was the man's eyes; his blood red eyes.

Every single muscle in Elsa's body was completely frozen. Her arms and legs refused to cooperate with the rest of her body, which shook violently as tears began to trickle down her face. Her eyes had to be deceiving her; there was no other explanation to this situation. It should all be a cruel and heart wrenching nightmare, yet the entire room full of people was quite aware of the young man's presence, and even more so; what he had just said to the snow queen. It couldn't be possible; and yet here he was, standing in front of her clear as day.

The man held his black cloth and leather covered arms open expectantly as a small humored, but at the same time loving, smirk appeared on his face, his blood red eyes glowing brilliantly in the dim ballroom. "Hey Snowangel... Miss me?"

The entire room full of people gasped as Elsa attempted to rush off of her throne; only for her legs to give out from under her as she let out a sob of overwhelming emotion. It was him, it was really him; Andrew.

.

**Yes! Andrew lived! For those wondering, this event was planned since I began this story half a year ago, don't worry I know what I'm doing! Oh and I'm still updating on this stories twitter! It's TempestSquad with the little at sign! Until next time my minions!**


	3. Chapter 3: What's Lost is Found

_**Love Endures Chapter 3: What's Lost Is Found**_

**.**

**Hey everbody! So a reviewer wanted me to include a lemon in this chapter: and I intend to deliver! Without further ado, on with the chapter!**

**.**

"A-... Andrew?... Is that really you?... I?-..." Elsa could no longer continue, her sobs had quickly become much too erratic to speak clearly, and so she settled for leaping off of the floor to capture her lost love in an embrace that she had been dreaming of every day and every night for the last half year. The young queen buried her face into the jet black robe, letting her tears run into the dark fabric, the tears only increasing in frequency, and her sobs increasing in volume when she felt a pair of strong arms being wrapped around her shoulders. "I've-... I've-..."

"Shhh... It's okay... I'm here, it's all going to be okay..." Andrew cooed while he rubbed Elsa's back gently, before he noticed that Elsa's hair was in a bun, a sign that she was withdrawn about something, and he had a pretty good inclination that he knew what she had been withdrawn for, and so he reached up and gently undid the bun, letting her hair run free in a free pony tail for the first time in public for months. "It's gonna be alright..."

Meanwhile, Anna watched in fascination and surprise, her mouth hanging open and her eyes nearly bulging out of her head. How could Andrew have possibly survived? She had clearly watched Andrew's body impact with the missile, so how on earth was he alive, and walking around with no visible signs of injury no less. He appeared as if he hadn't suffered any injuries from the attack.

While Anna continued to ponder this, Elsa had finally regained her composure and was currently pulling Andrew towards her throne, before she pushed him into it and sat on his lap, snuggling herself into her chest, completely dismissing the fact that she was being observed by dozens of royals from visiting nations. She couldn't care less really, in the end the most that they could do was give her a stern look for such a blatant public display of affection.

"Excuse me?! What exactly do you think you are doing to my future bride?!" One rather brave, and extremely foolish prince yelled out, stepping away from the crowd of guests and into the open, and also into the path of Andrew's deathly glare; his eyes glowing brightly.

"I'm hugging my fiancée..." Andrew growled before his fingertips were lit ablaze, which he aimed at the prince who gasped and recoiled in both fear and surprise at this mysterious assailant's audacity. "Why? Do you have a problem with that? Because I would hate for you to feel uncomfortable 'your highness'..."

"I do as a matter of fact! You think you can waltz in here and destroy all of our hard work in attempting to court the queen?! Just because you have your litt-..." The prince silenced himself when a ball of fire rushed past his head, almost instantly singeing off the man's eye brows as if they had never been there.

Once the prince regained his bearings he gazed up to find another fireball in Andrew's hand, aimed directly for his cranium. "Now... I'll ask you one more time... Do you have an issue with me hugging _my_ fiancée?..."

"I-... Uh-... N-no! Not at all sir; carry on with your embrace! Forget I said a thing; my apologies!..." The prince stuttered out before turning around and running away like a dog with its tail tucked in between its legs. Andrew nodded to himself before turning his full attention back to Elsa who was now hugging him back, her arms clamping around his midsection.

"Hold on, hold on!" Anna blurted out, deciding that she had seen enough of this. How could they possibly tell if this was the real Andrew and not some form of imposter that just wanted to get close to Elsa in order to take the throne, just like all of the other princes who had spent the night attempting to woo the snow queen. Then again no one in Arendelle that wasn't already staying in the castle would know exactly what Andrew would look like, not to mention his masterful manipulation of smoke wasn't far off from Andrew's powers. Never the less, Anna still decided to mercilessly push through the crowd of bewildered nobles and stomp up to the throne, with a scowl on her face; but her resolve dissolved almost immediately upon seeing her sisters tears of happiness. "Elsa?... Can I talk to you and... Andrew... In the other room please? It's rather important..."

"I assume you're wondering how exactly I got here aren't you?" Andrew asked, never even giving Elsa the chance to respond, although much to the princess's surprise, instead of becoming irate or defensive, which is what an imposter would have most likely done, Andrew merely picked Elsa up in his arms gently before standing up and motioning towards the dining room doorway, which was being watched over by two guards. "I would imagine that we'll all be able to talk in there privately without any interruptions from your guests?"

"Yes... Follow me..." Anna whispered, motioning for the guards to open the double doors that separated the ballroom from the dining room, before sitting down in one of the many chairs around the main table, Elsa and Andrew sitting across from her. After the guards closed the double doors and positioned themselves on either side of the doorway in the dining room, Anna finally found it to speak once again. "So... Feel like telling me just how in the world you got here? We saw you die..."

Andrew sighed softly. "My powers protected me, I was only knocked out for a few days at the most; I woke up in a Russian hospital with my friend Alyona and her special ops unit sitting all around me... They had arrived a few hours after the missile was launched, and after they found me, they decided to bring me back to Russia..."

"So that's where you've been all of this time... But that doesn't answer the question on how exactly you were able to return to the past... We all saw the book burning in your hands... So there is no way you could have used it..." Anna attempted to reason; although even she knew that her argument was on its last legs, and would tumble to the ground soon enough, especially if the solid evidence that Andrew had already provided wasn't proof enough.

"I honestly got here by using the 'Book of Time'..." The confused gaze from Elsa and the rest of the room prompted Andrew to further iterate on his explanation. With a sigh, he stood up slowly before he pulled his shirt over his head, exposing his back. While the tattoo of the dragon was still present, Elsa immediately noticed something different about her loves back; there was a large purple insignia shaped like a raven's talons that appeared as if it was engraved into his skin. "Basically when I transported you all using the book it never burned away, but instead absorbed itself into my body, but its magic is still inside of me... So basically I'm the new book of time..."

"So wait... Does that mean you can-..." Anna drifted off as she waved her hands around in an intricate motion, as she was completely dumbfounded about what exactly she was hearing. Eventually the princess was able to form a cohesive sentence, although it sounded as if she still was unsure of what she was saying. "So basically that means that you can actually time travel?"

"Correct... It's how Aly and I were able to get here without much of a problem... There's only one limitation though; whenever I travel through time I end up in a different time sure, but I also arrive in the same location, so I can't use it to travel around the world, just through time." Andrew replied while he pulled his shirt back over his head, causing his hair to ruffle out in every conceivable direction, which prompted some of the guards watching over the entrance of the dining room to chuckle lightly at the young man's hair.

"Wait..." Elsa interrupted just long enough to tilt her head away from Andrew's chest so that she could speak. "Alyona is here? Why didn't she come into the castle with you when you came in?"

"Oh... Well Uh... You see-..." Andrew trailed off as his mind refused to provide him with a feasible excuse that didn't sound as if it was lifted straight from a storybook. Seeing no other avenue of both approach and escape in what was quickly becoming a verbal battle between him and his fiancée's extremely pregnant sister, Andrew decided he would have to reveal the truth. "She and I got into a little argument right before I got here, and it ended with me knocking her out with a cloud of smoke."

"Was that really necessary? I thought you and Alyona were great friends; at least that's what Elsa had told me." Anna inquired, curiosity lacing her words as she spoke. She was doing her best to sound uninterested, but in truth not only was she fascinated by how on earth Andrew was able to travel to the past, but she was also secretly ecstatic to see Elsa happily smiling and clutching on Andrew once again. It had been the first natural smile that Anna had seen Elsa make since returning to Arendelle.

Suddenly, the queen in question began to speak softly into Andrew's chest, and while it didn't revolve around the current conversation in the slightest Anna silenced herself in order to pick up on what her elder sister was saying.

"I missed you so much... It's been such a long and hard road without you here with me... Please, just never leave me ever again..." She whispered, tightening her already hard grip even more, causing Andrew to chuckle before he tilted Elsa's head away from his chest, wiping the tears from her face.

"C'mon... You should know I would've done anything to be with you..." He said while attempting to have Elsa sit up and look even the least bit presentable, but was ultimately foiled by the snow queen's superior desire to stay as close to her newly recovered lover that she possibly could without physically fusing with him.

"Really?..." She asked, nuzzling into her loves arm with an almost furious speed, subconsciously intent on making sure that Andrew would never leave her again, no matter what happened.

"Elsa; I threw myself at a missile and traveled 220 years into the past, so if that doesn't prove it, then I don't know what will." Andrew replied with a small chuckle, all while Anna stared on with an affectionate smile on her face. It was glorious, she couldn't deny that. Knowing that Elsa would no longer shut everyone out once again comforted Anna to no end.

It had been a hard 6 months not only for Elsa, but for Anna and the rest of the royal 'family' as well. Roc had also been quite depressed for the first month or so, but he eventually recovered and reverted back to his original jovial self. Even Hope was sad for a while, but after a few days out with Anna and Kristoff to visit the trolls, he cheered up almost instantly.

"So, want to go and meet everyone in the party? I'm sure everyone would absolutely love to meet you..." Elsa cooed, breaking Anna out of her trance with a small jump, her eyes widening slightly as her heart skipped a beat. She glanced over to the clock and was surprised to see that they had been sitting there for almost half an hour, with Anna as silent as a stone for 25 minutes of that time period.

"Do I have to?" Andrew asked with a groan, although the smirk on his face was spotted quite easily by both of the royal sisters, the elder of which hopped off of Andrew's lap and began to drag him out of the seat and towards the doors that lead into the ballroom, all while guards helped Anna out of her chair, since she was unable to do such a thing herself due to her pregnant state.

No more than a moment after Elsa and Andrew walked through the double doors of the ballroom, the guests attending the party recoiled in fear while the guards who hadn't been knocked out by Andrew's smoke attack drew their swords nervously, assuming that the man was still a threat. Such an action was a mistake however, evident by Elsa's next statement.

"Drop your weapons at once! If any of you so much as make an aggressive advance on him, than I shall not hesitate to relieve you of your position as both my guards and as free citizens of Arendelle!" Elsa ordered, prompting the guards that had previously been cautiously shuffling towards Andrew to drop their swords and spears on the floor with a silent sigh of relief.

"Thank the lord, I thought I was going to die for sure this time..." One of the guards, and older man, muttered as he backed off and returned to a woman that Elsa instantly recognized as Rapunzel, but decided to not comment on her sudden presence quite yet.

Once every weapon was on the ground Elsa returned to Andrew's side and clamped onto his arm before she addressed the entire room full of guests with such an authoritative tone that Andrew was fairly sure that even he would have obeyed her if he had been on the receiving end of the orders. "Now... This man who you all see before is my fiancée, his name is Andrew Consara, and you shall treat him with the same utmost respect that you show my sister and I... As far as politics are concerned, he has just as much influence as myself in this castle... Am I understood?... Well?!"

"Yes your majesty!" A chorus of voices echoed throughout the room, causing a blanketing sense of peace and serenity to flow throughout the room with a collected sigh once Elsa smiled and led Andrew to her throne, letting him take a seat before planting herself on his lap, the smile on her face growing a considerable amount in happiness.

Eventually after a few moments of an awkward silence, the guests slowly began returning to the conversations that they had been having previously, while others traveled over to the middle of the dance floor to move to the beat of the music that the small 4 man orchestra was performing boisterously.

Suddenly it all when wrong. Without so much as a warning, the double doors of the ballroom that connected the regal area with the gardens outside flew open and crashed against the walls with such force that multiple guests dropped to the ground, screaming in terror about how they would be murdered and worn as coats by whatever monster had decided to break into the castle.

However, once the dust settled from the impact everyone in the room was surprised to find none other than Sven the reindeer and Eugene Fitzherbert standing nervously next to a girl with long jet black hair, pale skin, and glowing purple eyes, with her hands dancing with nearly invisible wind. It was Alyona, and she appeared as if she was ready to kill the man she was staring at; Andrew. "Dragon... I'm going to rip your dick off and shove it into your eye!"

"Oh shit..." Andrew could only mutter those words before a jet of compressed air shot towards him, only giving the young man enough time to push Elsa out of the line of fire before he and the throne were sent back into the wall, causing a loud crash as the wood split apart, thankfully shielding the young man from Alyona's attack. A few seconds later, Andrew pulled himself to his feet and surveyed the damage that his Russian friend had caused to easily. "Goddammit... Seriously Aly?! Elsa is going to kill me for that!"

However the young woman in question was far from concerned about her throne. Elsa's hands flew to her mouth in surprise as she took in the bizarre scene before her. Alyona was controlling the wind!

Meanwhile, unaware that two of his friends from the future were around, Roc and a detachment of guards were rushing to the scene of whatever was happening. The men rushed into the room, only for Roc to freeze and stare in bewilderment to find that Andrew and Alyona, both of which assumed either dead or missing, standing in the middle of the ballroom, throwing their powers at each other, although it appeared as if Alyona was doing most of the attacking.

"Dragon?! Alyona?!-..." Roc could say no more, as Alyona's next attack that Andrew had the good sense to dodge instead hit the cake in front of Roc, propelling the icing covered confection into him at a high enough speed to knock the marine onto his back, which is exactly what ended up happening.

"Ah shit... Well at least it's chocolate icing, no one will notice!..." Andrew turned to Roc and chuckled, only to turn around once again with just enough time to spare to dodge an incoming wind blast, which ended up knocking a few foreign dignitaries around the dance floor as if they were possessed by a malevolent, yet bizarre spirit of the past.

"Racist motherfucker..." Was all that Andrew heard emanate from the cake, while all of the guards who had previously been rallied up behind Roc slowly backed off to join the other guards in defending the few guests still standing.

"Now now Aly... There's no need for violence..." Andrew attempted, slowly backing away with his hands held up in surrender while the girl in question drew ever closer, anger embedded in her features. "I mean it was all in good fun, right? Hahaha?... Please?... **OH DEAR GOD**!"

.

"So... When will he wake up?..." Elsa questioned as she glanced over at her unconscious fiancée, who was laying unceremoniously in her bed, while Alyona giggled softly, her good mood restored after her rather massive temper tantrum came to a close.

"He will be fine soon enough, just think of this as a lesson for him; one he won't be forgetting any time soon." She replied with a small smile on her face, while she idly twirled a finger around in her jet black hair.

After knocking Andrew out cold, Alyona decided that the young man's trick had been paid back in full, and decided to relent in her attacks, giving Kristoff and a random guard time to bring Andrew up to Elsa's room, where Elsa, and Alyona were now conversing over mugs of sweetened green tea, while Andrew snored softly in the background, giving an almost calming effect through the room.

"So... I-... It came my attention that while Andrew was... Subduing... My guards, I noticed that he wasn't exactly using fire; he was employing smoke, which I am grateful for don't misunderstand me, but I am curious to know exactly how Andrew learned how to do such a creative thing with his powers..." Once Elsa finally was able to finish her little speech her mouth was so dry that the only thing that she could do to relieve her cotton mouthed state was a large gulp of her sweetened green tea.

"He didn't tell you?" Alyona asked surprised, her purple tinted eyes widening considerably upon discovering this rather curious revelation. Since unleashing her power of the gales, Alyona's eyes had yet to revert back their original color, although Elsa had to admit it was quite a suitable change for the young woman. It was a much better shade than her previously grey and seemingly lifeless pupils.

"Well you never exactly gave him much of a chance in terms of a window of opportunity... So what has he not told me? Is something wrong with his powers?..." Elsa replied, anxiety creeping into her veins, freezing her blood more effectively than any of her icy blasts could possibly pull off.

"He-... Well I really don't know how to explain this to you..." Alyona drifted off for a moment to collect her thoughts, after all she had originally assumed that such an important topic would have been one of the first things that Andrew would have brought up with Elsa, but alas it apparently wasn't leaving the black haired Russian to shoulder such a task herself. Taking in a deep breath she began to explain the situation to the worried queen. "Andrew didn't just stop an ordinary missile, in fact an ordinary one would have been no problem for him... He ran headlong into atomic missile... A bomb with enough power to level a small province in one blast..."

Elsa's hands, which were once again without gloves, flew up to her mouth to cover the gasp that shot out of her windpipe, while tears threatened to once again break through her mental barriers. Never the less, despite Elsa's clearly distraught state, Alyona continued her explanation, although Elsa was quick to pick up on the fluctuations in Alyona's voice.

"His body absorbed the power from the bomb and essentially upgraded his powers, we aren't exactly sure how powerful he is now, not even him, but one thing is for sure... He is much more powerful than he used to be... And much more dangerous, which is why I was honestly rather surprised that he let me knock him out... He would have been able to with extreme ease, and I would be able to do anything to stop him..." Alyona admitted softly, her voice lowering in volume as her pain ridden admission continued; her head hanging low, her eyes trained towards the floor.

She hated admitting that she was weak, she absolutely despised it, for two reasons alone. The first being that she was absolutely not weak, her powers made sure of that, and the second being that when she was a child back in Russia, she had always been beaten and berated by the local boys and girls who always looked down on her as a freak and monstrosity of the village, who's only true use was to ward off bandits and wild animals who wandered into the town borders.

Thankfully, as opposed to most others who had heard Alyona confess such a thing, instead of a callous and dismissive quip, Elsa's reaction was a much more comforting one. "He would never hurt you... He would never hurt any of us... I'm not sure why you think he would truly attempt to harm us, but I can guarantee you with all of my heart and soul that Andrew is the kindest person I know... It may have been 6 months since I've seen him last, but he is no less compassionate..."

"I know, and I'm not saying that he would ever hurt me... It's-... It's about my childhood..." Alyona trailed off to glance up at Elsa to find the young woman giving her a warm smile, which somehow imbued the Russian with enough comfort and confidence to reveal her past, whether or not it was even wise was second in her mind at the moment. "When I was a child, the rest of the children, and even most of the adults and elders in my village in Russia always would treat me as if I were some sort of living weapon... When the Americans invaded the area to drive out the Russian Empire the elders sent me out to fight both of them on my own... But I couldn't... Because the American soldiers that found me treated me so much better than even my own mother ever had... Two of them even shared their chocolate bars with me... It was the first time I had ever tasted chocolate in my life..."

Elsa sighed softly as she listened to her new friend's story. She was no fool, it was quite obvious that she was speaking of Andrew and Roc; why else would Alyona fight for them so valiantly? One thing was for sure; Alyona had been through hell for the entirety of her life, and she appeared as if she was no older than Anna, something that pulled away at Elsa's heart strings like a lute player attempting to tune his musical instrument.

Suddenly, before either young woman could think to continue the conversation, a subtle but still clearly audible groaning was heard in the general direction of Elsa's bed. Both turned their gaze in such direction to find Andrew slowly crawling off of the bed, only to land on the floor with a loud thump and curse words flying as his nose made contact with the hard wooden flooring that was only cushioned by the fluffy carpet below.

"Well, your destroyer of worlds is awake, why don't you see how he's doing? I need to get some sleep anyway..." Alyona yawned as she stretched her arms over her head like a cat, before she walked over to the door, only tilting her head back for a moment to say, "Just so you know, he hasn't cheated on you at all, so something tells me he would love some... Attention..."

"Y-... Yeah... Night..." Elsa stuttered as she observed Alyona strolling out of the door, before the young queen sent a large beam of ice at her door, causing the frozen water to curtain the doorway in an impassable shroud of ice that would no doubt deter any who would attempt to enter. Once that was done, Elsa grasped at the hems of her nightshirt and began to fidget with it. She knew how this night would end, and while she was excited, she bit her lip in concern. What if she was rusty from going so long with nothing more than her hand to pleasure herself with? What if she didn't remember how to please Andrew?

**(Lemon begins here and lasts the for the rest of the chapter.)**

Brushing those thoughts aside, Elsa gathered up her courage and shuffled over to the foot of her bed where Andrew now silently sat, rubbing his sore nose in a trivial attempt to relieve the pain that occurred from his minuscule fall only a few moments ago. Upon noticing Elsa advancing towards him, a smile appeared on the fire-wielders face, which was quickly replaced by one of surprise when his fiancée quietly straddled his leg, letting her crotch press against his thigh, which in turn caused the young man's leg to become wet; a consequence of the excrement from Elsa's womanhood.

It was then that Andrew finally realized exactly what Elsa desired, his eyes widening as he began to sweat profusely. "Are you sure Elsa? I just got here and I don't want you to think that's why I-..."

"Shhh..." Elsa hushed by placing her index finger against her lover's lips, prompting him to clamp them shut before the young queen continued to speak. "I want to do this... I saved myself all of this time just for you... I need to feel you inside of me... I need it now..."

Instead of receiving any further arguments like she had been expecting however, Elsa was surprised to find Andrew's hand snaking up her shirt, only to stop at her breast. The young queen drew in a sharp breath when she felt her nipple being gently pinched in between Andrew's fingers, eliciting a bizarre mixture of both pleasure and pain; which only caused her underwear to further dampen as she attempted to contain a moan that threatened to escape from the back of her throat. "A-... Andrew... Please, don't stop..."

As if on cue from hearing those exact words, Andrew ceased his current actions, causing Elsa to whine in protest, only for that whine to turn into a quite audible moan of pleasure once she felt his hand withdraw from her chest and slither down into her underwear, resting again the tuft of nearly white pubic hair that covered the front of her vagina.

"Better?" Andrew teasingly asked, letting two of his fingers find their way inside of Elsa's soaking lips, while the young woman in question pulled her nightshirt over her head as slowly as she could, slowly revealing her supple cream colored breasts to Andrew, who leaned over and gently took one of Elsa's nipples in his mouth, keeping it still with his teeth as he ran his tongue over it.

After regaining her senses, Elsa realized it was just about time to make sure that Andrew was having just as much fun as her, so with a giggle, the young queen withdrew herself from Andrew's lap before leaning over once again to begin working on undoing her love's pants. Once that was done, she tentatively reached over and grasped his already erect penis before leaning down in order to take the pulsating body part into her mouth, letting her saliva coat it from tip to base while her tongue gently stroked the base of Andrew's member slowly and softly.

Upon seeing this, Andrew withdrew his hand and reached over to his discarded pants and began to dig through one of the pockets, pulling out a single condom soon afterwards, to which Elsa's face lit up. She hadn't been aware that it would be going that far tonight, but she would be damned if she were to complain; she had been waiting for this for what felt like the first time in forever.

Wordlessly, Elsa smiled at Andrew before taking the condom from his hand and ripped the package open with his teeth. Once it was open Elsa gently slide the condom onto the shaft of Andrew's penis, before she mounted herself above the organ, followed quickly by letting her hips drop, and in turn let her vagina envelop Andrew's organ with an audible squelching noise, although it was easily drowned out by both of the young adult's moans.

After a few moments, Andrew gently held Elsa's hips and gently began to thrust in and out of her rhythmically, both taking the time to experience every little tingling sensation that flowed through them with each and every thrust of Elsa's hips.

Elsa would never outright admit it, but the first time that she and Andrew had sex, it had been quite painful for the first minute or two, but now she could feel nothing but absolute pleasure. She loved the feeling of her tunnel completely filled by her fiancée; no one else.

It had been true, what Elsa told Andrew, that throughout all of the time that he had been gone, the only person that would even get a glimpse of Elsa without a dress on was Anna when they had their little 'sleepovers', and even then she wore at the very least the shorts and t-shirt that she had been wearing when they were all transported back to Arendelle. Both she and Anna knew that they would never wear their future apparel in Arendelle, that was for sure, and so they had decided to reserve them mainly for sleeping and lounging, where no one would be able to just barge in and declare them to be resembling brothel workers.

A sudden thrust from Andrew's penis inside of her tunnels launched Elsa away from her thoughts and into the present, the present where she and her love were both covered in sweat from head to toe while an increasingly large puddle of vaginal excrement formed under them.

It only took a few more thrusts before both Elsa and Andrew were desperately clinging to each other, both climaxing with loud moans that they attempted to muffle by ramming their lips together, letting their tongues dance between their mouths while Andrew slowly drew himself out of Elsa, savoring the last shreds of warmth and pleasure he felt from her contracting insides that he possibly could, although even after he pulled out from Elsa and took the condom off, he still held Elsa as close to him as he possibly could, letting his fingers run through her hair.

They both fell asleep in each other's arms without another spoken word between them. Nothing needed to be said, the happiness that radiated from both of them spoke volumes in their love for each other. Even in her sleep, the smile on Elsa's face never faded; Andrew was finally back, and she was going to make sure that they'd never be separated like that ever again.

**.**

**So I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and the horribly written lemon! I don't really have much to say today, so until next time my minions!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Past Is In The Past

_**Love Endures Chapter 4: The Past Is In The Past  
**_

.

**Um... I can explain... Put the guns down I have an excuse, I swear!... Phew... Anyways, the reason that this chapter is so late is basically because real life got in the way and will continue to be in the way for the next month and a half, so in that time chapters will unfortunately slow down a bit (But Not Stop!). So without further ado, on with the chapter!**

**.**

"Roc, I swear, if my boots aren't in my hands in the next 30 seconds, I'm going to find you and show you the true meaning of pain!" Alyona roared as she stomped up and down the great halls of the castle in her bare feet, using her powers every few seconds to lift up drapes to see if she could spot any trace of Roc's whereabouts, and while it had proven to be far from successful as of yet, she had no intention of stopping in her relentless search to recover her combat boots.

She had only been in the castle for a night, and Roc was already up to his usual pranks that almost always ended up with him in harm's way, most likely by his own prank, and Alyona was going to make sure that such a trend would not be ending on a prank pulled on her.

A sudden shuffling noise from the now closed door of the room that she was searching in immediately caught Alyona's attention; someone outside was walking around, and whoever they were, they weren't exactly going out of their way to be sneaky by any means. Charging up a gale blast in her palms, the black haired Russian aimed her hands towards the door before letting loose a blast of wind that blew the door open into almost a dozen different pieces, causing the person behind the door to fly into the wall with a loud grunt.

With a wicked grin, Alyona charged her palms full of power once again, and began to slowly stalk towards the fallen man who she had assumed to be Roc, ready to beat him like a wet mat until he gave up her footwear.

"All right Roc, give me back my fucking boots before I-..." Alyona drifted off, while her face receded to one of less hostility when she realized that the man that she had sent flying into the wall was not Roc, but was in fact a young guard that appeared as if he was no older than her, with golden hair resting on top of his head, while rather prominent freckles peppered his cheeks. Alyona sighed, flicking the unconscious man on the head in a rather half hearted attempt to awaken the poor guard. "Hey buddy, are you conscious? C'mon wake up, I have to find my stupid friend..."

Alyona was fairly sure that she had received a small struggled groan from the guard in response, causing her to frown in sympathy before she gently placed the guards head on the floor before pulling herself to her feet, while simultaneously clearing her mind so that she could pick up even the slightest of sounds that the thief of her boots could be causing.

That's when she heard it, a small shuffle from the other room, the only room in the entire wing that she hadn't checked as of yet; the royal art gallery. No more than a few moments later another sound was hear, this time a hushed curse in a voice that no doubt belonged to an adult male.

"Gotcha!" She yelled, letting another blast of air loose, rendering the door in front of her as fractured and broken as the one before, only this time the man laying defenseless on the floor was her originally intended target; Roc, and her combat boots clutched in his arms. Just as she had suspected. "Sneaky bastard; give me back my boots right n-..."

Alyona suddenly cut herself off, causing Roc to glance up at her to find the young woman's eyes filled with fear, while her entire body collectively shook like a leaf that had been thrown into the breeze. The room around her appeared as if it was melting into oblivion, only to be replaced by a torrent of smoke and flames, while the sound of Roc calling out to her was quickly transformed into the petrified cries of woman and children, along with the sounds of hundreds dying around her.

Alyona bit her lip as she watched her friends and family desperately fighting tooth and nail against what appeared to be immeasurable hordes of faceless soldiers, all of which were infinitely better equipped than the men, women, and even children fighting futilely against them.

One by one Alyona watched as entire family were stuck down. First her father, who had been wrestling with 2 faceless soldiers was blindsided by a third and shot while he struggled to get off of the blood-soaked dirt. Next was her older brother, stabbed to death by multiple soldiers that had dog-piled on top of him and set upon him with their knives. Next her mother, then her baby sisters, then her aunts and uncles. They were all being slaughtered before her very eyes without even a hint of remorse or even hesitation from the soldiers with no faces, and certainly no compassion in their souls to speak of.

The image carried on in its cruel torturous ways for what felt like a hundred years before the walls of the castle suddenly began to re-materialize around her, while Roc's voice slowly but surely became audible one again. She was back in Castle Arendelle; not on a war torn battlefield. That was in the past.

"Purge?... Did It just happen again?..." Roc asked, using the chair that rested beside him to lift himself off of the ground once again, making sure to keep a few feet away from Alyona, just as a safety precaution that would result in more minor more than anything else, just in case Alyona decided to take revenge for her lost boots once again, or at least more than she already had.

"Y-... Yeah... I-..." The young woman stuttered, clutching at her head as if she was suffering from a massive splitting headache, yet the tears threatening to escape from her eyes and travel down her cheeks like streams of liquidized sadness. When Roc noticed this, he attempted to reach over to comfort his friend, but she quickly withdrew from the hand, grabbing her boots from the floor before she hastily said, "I-... I have to go, I... Bye..."

Before Roc could even think to say anything more to Alyona, she had already spun around and had taken off at full pelt, leaving Roc to clean the mess that the young woman had made with her powers. However Roc was not the only one watching wind wielding Russian girl running through the hallways in a grief stricken panic. Behind the door that Alyona had originally entered the room from, the young guard that she had blasted into a wall stood there gazing into the room with a look of concern etched into his face.

With the grace and stealth of a mouse, the man quietly entered the room and snuck past Roc, who was on his knees cleaning up the mess, before he deemed it safe enough to follow the mysterious new visitor's trail, for what he wasn't sure, but something inside of him, something primal and heartwarming urged him on to realize that he needed to see if she was alright, before he felt completely sick to his stomach from these thoughts. He had to know who this mysterious girl was and why on earth she had broken down the way she just had.

.

"I swear if this baby doesn't come out on its own soon, I'm going to push it out!" Anna whined immaturely while Andrew and Elsa helped her down the hall, each weighed down by one of Anna's arms, giving her an element of stability that she would never have normally possessed in her pregnant state. While her stomach was cumbersome however, it did nothing to deter her nearly limitless affinity to speak. "Put me down! I don't need help; I mean it, I know Kung Fu!"

"Congratulations, Elsa and I have super powers, and you're pregnant, if you tried to kick me you would just end up falling on your ass. You might as well just enjoy the ride back to your bedroom, because you aren't leaving the castle until you're... I dunno-... Not pregnant anymore." Andrew explained with his usual sarcastic brand of humor that only he seemed to possess, while Anna stuck her tongue out at him in a futile attempt to both insult the young man and just maybe getting him to loosen his grip just long enough for her to make a break for it.

Having grown bored of being forced to stay in her room alone, or around the castle if a servant, or Kristoff and Hannah were with her, Anna decided to take it upon herself to break out of the castle to continue helping the rest of the kingdom in the rather laborious task of helping to set up Christmas decorations. No one could really blame her in truth, for this was the first Christmas that she would be celebrating with Elsa in over 13 years, but it still didn't excuse her from the one glaring issue of her extremely large belly. It had been a challenge to even walk down the steps for the poor princess, and her luck had only grown worse when she had decided to grab a canteen of water from the kitchen that that she wouldn't grow thirsty during her walk around town, only to be caught by Elsa and Andrew, who had merely come to the kitchen not in search of her, but rather to make themselves some tea. Boy had that confrontation been awkward.

"But that's not fair! Everyone else is out there decorating for Christmas, I want to help them!" Anna whined fussily, planting her feet into the ground in a pathetic attempt to halt her captor's progress, but in the end only served to further constrict her. After she had put her feet to the ground, Andrew silently decided that he had, had enough of his soon to be sister-in-law's immature behavior, which resulted in him lifting her into his arms, not only increasing his pace, but stopping any chance that Anna had of escape. "Put me down, put me down, put me down!"

"Anna, you just need to calm the hell down, I'm not going to let you go until we get to your room, which I'm considering locking so that you don't try to escape again. I mean come on, you're pregnant, you should know what is and is not good for your unborn child at this point..." Andrew explained bluntly while Anna glared at him and Elsa strolled beside him, ready to freeze her sister's feet in place, should she acquire any funny ideas involving escape. "And besides, even if you did wriggle your way out of my grasp, you still aren't able to run; we would catch you in seconds."

"I-..." Anna drifted off as she bit her lip. As much as the young princess hated to admit it, Andrew had quite a full proof system worked around her at the moment, and the only one who would be able to veto the process was standing next to Andrew nodding her head with a smile on her face. Realizing that she had lost the battle for freedom, at least for the moment, Anna sighed and signed herself to being carried back into the captivity of her room. "Fine... Just take me back already... But don't think that I'm through trying to get out of here yet!"

Andrew couldn't hold back his laughter, "Wouldn't dream of it."

Eventually the two sisters and Andrew finally found themselves in Anna's room, and so with about as much grace as a dead cat, Andrew dumped the pregnant royal onto the bed and threw the covers over her, forming a small molehill in the sheets thanks to Anna's stomach.

"Alright Anna, Andrew and I will go and see if Hannah and Hope can keep you company, but we have to get to work on some trade agreements. Do I have your word that you won't attempt elopement again?" Elsa asked, suspicion high in her vocals, only earning an all too innocent smile and nod of understanding from her younger sister. "Good... I'll be back to check on you in a few hours. Don't you dare leave that bed again."

"Fine 'mother'..." Anna groaned prompting Elsa to smile and nod reassuringly before she turned to leave, choosing to ignore Anna's immature comment for the time being, with Andrew following her close behind. Anna huffed in resignation before flopping her head onto the pillow. She needed a book, but when she glanced over to her dresser she was grief-stricken to find that all of her books had been taken back to the castle library by one of the servants. Anna let out a low growl; this was going to be a long day.

.

Alyona felt as if her feet and legs were on fire, yet the last thing would have crossed her mind at the moment was her current physical state. She couldn't stop running; stopping would mean that the dark thoughts and images would creep into her mind once again, the thoughts that plagued her day in and day out. No matter what she tried, the thoughts would return in a matter of hours; there was no escape for her, all she could do was run and run, until she could run no longer.

She was in a quiet area of the castle near the guard barracks when her legs finally gave out from under her, causing her to land face first on the expensive looking carpets below her with a muffled grunt. Alyona groaned into the carpet quietly before she crawled over to the nearest wall, which she leaned on and buried her head in her hands, steeling herself for the thoughts of darkness and despair that would soon come to engulf her mind in misery.

"Um... Miss?... Are-... Are you alright?..." A voice broke Alyona away from her thoughts, prompting her to shoot her gaze up to find the guard that she had knocked over with her powers earlier standing in front of her, although that quickly changed when he decided to sit next to the black haired Russian.

At first Alyona was quite tempted to shoo the guard away; after all he had no right to interfere with her private affairs, but just as she was about to send him away, something in mind her cracked and she began to speak as if she didn't even possess control of her own body. "I'm fi-... No, but you don't need to concern yourself with it; it has got nothing to do with you or anyone else here..."

"I'm going to concern myself with it... Everyone deserves to be as happy as they possibly can be..." This comment caused Alyona to glance up at the boy, which in turn gave her the first proper look of the guard. She was correct in her first observation of his golden blonde hair, but what stood out quite well was not his hair, or fair skin, but rather his sea blue eyes that appeared as if they were sapphires soaked in an angels tears. However, looks were not something that Alyona cared about, not that the boy was astoundingly good looking at any rate, just average. She had conditioned her mind to one of survival over the 17 years of her life, she saw physical beauty as nothing more than that; looks, nothing that aided in survival now-a-days.

The black haired Russian sighed loudly, crossing her legs and her arms in a subconscious show of withdrawal. "Listen, you need to go back to your duties-..."

"No... Not until I know what's wrong." This guard was beginning to irritate Alyona, however her mood quickly changed when the guard pulled out a large loaf of bread that appeared as if it was still warm from the oven that it had been created in by its chef. "Here, have some bread; I made it myself in the kitchen a few minutes ago, so it should still be pretty warm."

Alyona was about ready to curse the guard to hell. How on earth did he know about her one solitary weakness when it came to food. It looked amazing she had to admit. The crust was browned but not quite burnt, and it appeared as if it would melt in her mouth the moment it touched her tongue. "I-... Fine... But don't think you're getting through to me..."

With a laugh, the guard held out the bread with one hand, which Alyona took with a silent nod of thanks before she took a huge bite of the loaf, letting the confection melt in her mouth, just as she had predicted. She couldn't help but to let out a small sigh of pleasure and delight.

"So you like bread huh?" The guard's chuckle broke Alyona out of her trance, prompting her to casually glance over at the young man as she chewed. Eventually he worked up the nerve to ask a question that had been niggling away at the back of his mind, despite the simplicity of the request. "So... Can I get a name?"

"I don't know, that really depends whether or not your parents have already named you." Alyona sarcastically quipped with a small grin on her face, her good mood that she held previously returning in what seemed to be a single instance. "It's Alyona; you can call me Aly or Purge, everyone else does. I assume I'll be learning your name in turn?"

"Oh!... It's... It's a stupid name..." The guard fumbled out his words, unsure if he should reveal his true name or a fake one to this girl, but once he began speaking, something in his mind just denied him the ability to cease his mouth. "My name is Morton I hate the name..."

"Why? It's no different than any other name in the world, there is no reason to be ashamed of it..." Alyona attempted to comfort, although her face fell as her eyes became quite downcast, contrasting against what she had said previously before she whispered something so softly that even she barely heard it.. "At... At least your parents loved you..."

"Yeah well... It's not exactly all that fun since I get mad fun of by pretty much all of the other guards every time they see me..." Morton explained, completely oblivious to what his new companion had just informed him of under her breath. "So I just try to use my name only when I need to..."

"They have no right to do something like that, I'm sure that-..." Suddenly Alyona was silenced by a shriek of pain coming from the royal quarters of the castle, a scream that felt as if it had shaken the foundations of the fortress. Without even thinking, both Alyona and Morton shot from where they were sitting in the direction of the scream. The direction of Anna's room.

.

Both Elsa and Andrew laughed softly as they fell onto the bed wrapped in each other's arms, their lips meeting soon after in a flurry of kisses and hickeys that silenced their laugher in favor of physical affection. After dropping Anna back off in her room, the queen and her love decided that the best course of action would be to continue the latter's training in diplomacy and general politics, but around halfway to Elsa's office both she and Andrew found themselves hungrily making-out next to their bedroom, and so they decided to take it in there, so as to not cause one of the servants to have an aneurism from such a blatant public display of physical affection.

"So..." Andrew began in between kisses, letting his hands run through Elsa's hair while she purred lovingly. As he continued to speak, Andrew watched as Elsa buried her head into his chest, a blush forming on her face. "I see you're quite comfortable looking... It would be a shame if something happened... I dunno like... This!"

Without giving Elsa a chance to react, Andrew quickly flipped her onto the bed, positioning himself on top of her, while her arms were pinned above her head, rendering her helpless under her lover's desire.

Suddenly, a loud bang from the door startled both Elsa and Andrew, prompting them to shoot up off of the bed to their feet in both surprise and embarrassment. When they turned to the doorway, they were surprised to find not a guard or an assassin, but a startled and panicked Alyona and a blonde guard, both panting in the doorway, both with their eyes nearly bulging out of their heads.

"Alyona?! What the hell?! What's going on?!" Andrew asked with a hint of anger and distain lacing his words, although Elsa appeared as if she was far from angry; rather she was more concerned with what Alyona informed them of next.

"It's Anna! We have a serious problem going on in her room!" She growled, before stomping over and grabbed both Elsa and Andrew's hands and began to lead them out of the bedroom, before tugging them down the hall to where loud blood curling screams could be heard. Elsa tensed, there was no doubt that the screaming girl was Anna.

"What?! What's wrong with my sister?!" She ordered, her heart beating so quickly that she felt as if it was about to burst out of her chest and run down the hall much faster than her legs could carry her.

"Her water broke! She's having her baby!"

**.**

**Annnd cue the dramatic music! I promise, pinky promise, that the next chapter will be full length again!... I really have nothing else to say today so... Leave a review if you want to. Until next time my minions!**


	5. Chapter 5: Life Anew

_**Love Endures Chapter 5: Life Anew**_

_**.**_

**Hey everyone! So my month and a half from hell isn't quite finished yet, but I did get a chance to write this while I was in Virginia! I don't really have much to say before the start, so without further ado, on with the chapter!**

**.**

"Andrew Ra Consara, if you don't get this baby out of me right this instant I'm going to kill you, drag you out of Hell_, AND KILL YOU AGAIN!"_ This statement was just the latest in a long line of threats that Anna spouted out of her mouth as Alyona and Roc pinned her to the table, while Morton ran over with a pillow for Anna's head so that she wasn't leaning uncomfortably on the hard wooden surface of the table. Hannah had also taken over the rather unpleasant task of being the one who would actually help Anna deliver the baby, which meant that Hope had no baby sitter and therefore had to stay in his room until the new Hjroth was born.

It was quite the task dragging Anna down to the royal infirmary, what with her constant kicks, punches, and cries of agony from the pressure on her pelvis. The moment that they had arrived, instead of walking into the room like any other normal human being would, Andrew instead opted to use his powers to completely eliminate the wall that lead into the infirmary so that they could run in unimpeded by the door that stood no more than 6 feet away from the giant hole in the wall. Elsa nearly felt her stomach do a flip when Andrew blasted open the wall, but decided not to comment; as she was much more concerned with her sister who was very much in labor than some wall that could be mended in a matter of a few days; a week at most.

"Can someone Please go and find Kristoff so that Anna doesn't keep threatening my life?! I need to get this baby out of her, and I can't fucking do that while she's-..." Andrew was cut off by Anna's bare foot slamming into his temple, sending him to the ground. "Fuck!... Well I was going to say 'kicking me' but thank you ever so much for giving them a god damn demonstration!"

"You're ever so welcome, now get this baby out of me before it rips me in half!" Anna replied with tears running down her cheeks, the pain emanating from her pelvis and stomach becoming too much for the normally feisty princess to handle. The pain was honestly unbearable, even for someone like her, and it showed in her face, which was contorted into one of pure agony. However Andrew chose to ignore the pain, knowing that becoming distressed would only further panic Anna.

"Don't worry, you won't be split in half... As long as we all just stay calm and levelheaded then nothing bad will happen..." Andrew was lying and he knew it but, even after years of being brutally honest to everyone around him, he just couldn't look Anna and Elsa in the eyes and tell them the truth in this matter. If they knew the real risks about giving birth in the early nineteenth century, then they would realize that there was a chance that both Anna and her unborn child had quite a large chance to not actually make it through the whole ordeal alive, although Andrew had a feeling that Elsa already knew this, but was withholding the information for her little sisters sake.

"Oh yeah, you're one to talk about being levelheaded! You abandoned my sister for 6 months you unfaithful monster! I'll bet you only came back because you realized how dumb you are!" Anna hissed, trying to take a swing at Andrew while Roc made a sizzling sound with his mouth, while he wrote the word 'burn' in the air with his finger.

"Anna! How dare you! He's done nothing like th-..." Elsa was cut off by Andrew's hand clamping over her mouth, mainly so that she wouldn't say anything she would end up regretting later.

"Don't worry about it Snowangel... She's in a lot of pain right now, and she isn't exactly thinking straight. I can guarantee that once she has given birth, she'll be that little ball of crazy that you all know and lo-..." Another foot to the face silenced Andrew for a moment, before he turned to face Elsa with a giant reddening bruise forming on his cheek. "Or maybe she's just a violent psychopath..."

"Well... Um, I have to get back my guard duties... So uh..." Morton stumbled out while he pointed meekly at the large hole in the wall with his gloved hands. Taking one last glance at Alyona for reasons that he was unsure, Morton turned around and took off like a racehorse in the direction of his patrol route. "Bye!..."

Meanwhile Alyona who had previously been holding down Anna's left arm had abandoned her task when she noticed the young guard's eyes upon her, her entire body freezing in apprehension, although she didn't even bother to glance up at him in order to call him back to assist them. There was no need to after all; he was a guard, trained to fight for the crown, not assist in delivering children, so she couldn't really blame him for withdrawing from the situation so quickly.

"Ow! Purge, hold your fucking side down!" Roc cried, jolting Alyona out of her trail of thought to find that Anna's left arm, which she had previously been pinning down was now zealously beating Roc, who was desperately trying to hold the princess's right arm down, even under the barrage of strikes that he was suffering.

"Shit!... Sorry, sorry!" She cried, lunging for Anna's left arm, using all of her strength to subdue the adrenaline filled appendage without putting herself in harm's way. It was eventually successful thankfully, Anna once again pinned to the table while Andrew held his hand over her stomach, using a small amount of fire to sense for traces of life.

"Come on Dragon! We can't hold her forever! Give us the damn reading!" Roc growled as he wrestled with Anna's arm, making particularly sure that she couldn't make a swipe at his face with her nails. "Dragon?!"

A gasp of worry from the red-eyed young man was the last thing that anyone in the room wanted to hear, but none the less it was what they heard as he pulled his hand away with such force that when his elbow made contact with a pitcher of water, the container was thrown across the room, hitting Hannah and leaving a large damp area along the side of her shirt. The young woman paid this no mind however, for she was much more interested in whatever could have possibly scared Andrew enough to make such a sudden movement.

"Andrew? What's going on?!" She demanded, her eyes hardened with determination as if they had been forged in the fires of hell itself. This did nothing to impress anyone though, particularly Andrew, as he was stunned by the revelation that he had just discovered moments before his future sister in law was about to give birth. Hannah however persisted in her efforts to find out exactly what Andrew had discovered. "Tell us right now! Why the hell do you look so worried?!"

Andrew swallowed nervously, his hands clenched into loose fists. "She's... She has more than one child in there..."

.

Morton ran as fast as his legs could possibly carry him, his lungs pumping so hard that they felt as if they were ready to take off like a sparrow and leave him a shell on the ground. He had to get back to his post before his captain realized that he had left in the first place. The old man had a fierce reputation for his merciless mean streak that Morton had gone to great lengths to avoid, however it always felt as if the captain was watching intently for the young guard to screw up, and something told him that today would be the day.

Unfortunately for Morton, his suspicions were validated once he whipped around the corner to his hallway to find his captain, in all of his egotistic glory, leaning against the wall. He was a tall man, with grey hair and brown eyes that seemed to almost radiate anger as they were directed in Morton's position as he stood there, petrified. The captain had finally found himself a valid reason to give him into trouble, and Morton knew that the old man wouldn't go easy on him even if their lives had depended on it.

"Where were you boy?" The captain hissed, his teeth clenched together as the question passed from his lips, although one could easily sense that it was more a statement than an actual question. "Well? Are you going to answer me?"

"I-... My-... My apologies sir; I was assisting the princess, she's giving birth!" Morton explained, however the captain appeared as if he was far from impressed by Morton's excuse, evident by the scowl on his face.

"Do you take me for a fool boy?... Everyone in the castle is aware that Princess Anna is in labor!" The tone in the captain's voice was enough to nearly send Morton to the ground in fear, although the young man stood his ground, if only barely. "Not to mention I don't seem to recall assigning you to guard the princess specifically; you were to guard this wing of the castle from intruders. Intruders that could have come in the moment you left I might add!"

"Well your 'hand picked' royal guards were nowhere to be found when Princess Anna's water broke and she went into labor, I never even saw a trace of them!" Morton explained, his courage finally beginning to break through the thick layer of shyness that he normally wore like a coat.

The captain growled in frustration; he had just about enough of what he believed to be no more than lies formulated by Morton on the spot. "Don't think I didn't see you and that black haired girl sitting over there by the grandfather clock and sharing that loaf of bread! You're claiming you're an excellent guard for the royal family, and while that remains to be seen, it also means you are under my command, and I do Not permit promiscuity on the job! Focus less on your damned hormones and more on the job that you were trained to do!"

Morton practically felt his heart stop; when had the captain walked into the room to witness that? The old man was usually asleep in the barracks at this time of the day. The one time he wasn't was the one time Morton disobeyed orders; just his luck, as always. "I wasn't trying to disobey you, she needed my help, and I wasn't going to just walk by her like she was trash! Have a heart sir!"

The captain was unimpressed by Morton's bout of abnegation and alleged chivalry, although in the back of his mind he was quite impressed that Morton was standing his ground in the face of such a fierce accusation. Never the less, the captain could not spare one of his soldiers from punishment for breaking such a rule on the job; after all, if he did, then if another guard decided to do the same, the captain would have no moral ground to stand on when attempting to inflict punishment. "Morton, I cannot allow such a blatant show of defiance of your orders; you are dismissed to the barracks for the rest of the day, your supper will be delivered by a maid."

"I-... Yes sir..." Morton sighed, knowing that further protests would only land him in deeper trouble. He had gotten off with very little punishment with all things considered, and for that he was extremely thankful, and so he walked off, letting his head hang unconsciously as his thoughts drifted to the girl who had inadvertently gotten him into trouble.

He wasn't mad at her in the slightest, in fact it was quite the opposite; he was mad at himself for possibly blemishing Alyona's reputation by offering her that bread. If the rest of the guards thought that she was easy and decided to approach her in such a way, there would be no doubt in Morton's mind that she would end up eviscerating him without a shred of mercy. He had to make sure that no matter how much teasing he suffered that it would not get back to Alyona. She was the first person in the castle who had even bothered to give him the time of day.

The last thing he wanted to do was go back to the barracks because his worst nightmare rested there, a nightmare that was a constant source of pain and suffering for the young man; and that nightmare's name was Gerald.

.

"I should be in there with her..." Kristoff, who had just returned to the castle after hearing the news, muttered, burying his face into his gloved hands while Elsa placed a solitary hand on his shoulder, letting small trickles of power run through the ice harvester's body, so as to slow his no doubt erratic heart-beat down to the point that he wouldn't end up fainting on the spot. "She's all alone giving birth in there and I'm stuck out here like a fool..."

"She's not alone, Andrew, Alyona, Hannah, and Roc are helping her... They were all trained in treating people who had been shot in the middle of a battlefield so I don't think that you have anything to worry about. Just sit back and relax; you'll be holding your children soon..." Elsa comforted, keeping up her air of calm and sophistication, although in reality she was no better than Kristoff on the inside. Inside she was just about ready to break down.

The queen had unwavering faith in Andrew and his friends, but that didn't mean that she wasn't also worried out of her mind for her sister, and her upcoming niece or nephew. If for any reason something were to go wrong, Anna and the children would most likely die, and that was a possibility that Elsa just wanted to push out of her mind for good.

A sudden horrid shriek of pain ripped Elsa from her thoughts, giving her just enough time to hear Kristoff attempting to get up, which she thwarted by freezing his feet to the floor, preventing him from even taking a step towards the door, behind which lay Anna crying in agony. The sound of her cries broke Kristoff's heart piece by piece; knowing not only that Anna was in serious pain, but also that in his mind that he was inadvertently the cause of that pain. If they had just been smarter that night in 2025 and used some form, any form, of protection then none of this would be happening to Anna.

"Elsa please! Just let me in there; I need to see Anna!" Kristoff begged, nearly letting his dignity whither down to getting on his knees, however the thick coat of ice enveloping his feet prevented him from doing just that on any sort of practical or even comfortable level, which gave him quite the signal that all he could do was sit down; something he did with no small amount of disdain.

"I'm sorry Kristoff... I know how much pain you're in right now, not being able to be in there with Anna... But I need you to just be strong; Andrew and Alyona are medically trained, and they're from the future... Anna has the best caretakers in Arendelle, the entire world even, right now..." Elsa explained with a smile on her face and a rock in her stomach that refused to vanish no matter how much she tried to comfort Kristoff.

Kristoff however was not impressed, he knew exactly what Elsa was truly doing; she wasn't trying to convince him of Anna's safety at all, she was attempting to convince herself of said prediction. They were both in the same boat when it came to worries, and those worries would never cease until they knew Anna and her future children were safe and sound.

"Hey Kristoff?..." Elsa's voice cut through the thick sheet of tension like a razor sharp knife, carving its way through the fog like atmosphere that had formed around both Arendelle's queen and it's royal ice harvester.

"Yeah?..." Kristoff asked, glancing over at the reigning monarch of the land, still rather wary of anything she would have to say about the pregnancy. His answer however was one that he would never have suspected.

Elsa did her very best to give off her own version of a warm comforting smile, while her arms crossed over her flat stomach; her heart still pounding in her ribcage. "I'm sorry about doubting you throughout this whole entire ordeal... You must understand, Anna is my sister, it's basically in my nature to be protective of her... But... You'll make a great father... I know you will..."

A small exhalation of air was what Elsa thought Kristoff passed for a laugh as his gaze dropped to the floor. "Thanks..."

.

"So... Where'd you run off to Morton? We heard about your little conversation with that girl. Is she your little girlfriend now?" A young guard asked as he and several other guards surrounded Morton's bed, where the blonde young man was resting, desperately attempting to ignore the verbal jabs from his peers. "Hello? Come on kid, tell us what happened!"

"Nothing happened Gerald... I just gave her some bread; nothing else happened between us..." Morton sighed as he absentmindedly fidgeted with a loose pattern on his glove, pulling on the thin black string that stood out from the rest of the pattern like it was the last lifeline he had to keep him from falling into the pit of insanity that the endless teasing from his fellow guards was producing all around him like a pit of tar.

"Yeah okay; that still doesn't explain why you both ran off down the hall together. The captain told us everything, so you might as well just come clean about it now and tell us the whole story; the real story." Gerald taunted further, while Morton silently contemplated all of the glorious ways that the brown haired man could possibly get drunk and die in a brothel worker's bed. But for now he had to defend himself from his fellow guard's actions.

"Nothing happened! Maybe if you all thought with your heads instead of your loins you would be able to see that!" Morton yelled as he sat up and launched himself from the bed in a rage, doing his very best to seem intimidating to the man that was at least a good 6 inches taller than him. Gerald had always been one of the taller ones in training, standing at 6'2, but compared to Morton standing at only 5'10 at the most, the former was near gigantic.

"Excuse me?!" Gerald growled menacingly, his teeth bared as he let his fist fly onto Morton's shoulder, earning a small grunt of pain from the shorter man before he decided to continue in his threat. "I didn't quite catch that new blood, want to run that by me again, or do I have to beat it out of you?"

"You're a pig... You try to sleep with every woman who will let you within ten feet of them... Because of your perverted actions even your fucking fiancée left you!" Morton could say no more, for the moment that the final words of his comeback slithered from his mouth Gerald was on him, slamming his fists on Morton's face with such power that the other guards were fairly sure that they heard the blonde's nose breaking under the force.

A few minutes of constant beating later, Gerald was satisfied with his work and decided to exit the room with the other guards in tow, leaving Morton bloody and broken on the ground, with only shallow breaths and small muscle twitches, although it was only like that for a few moments before the young man was pulling himself to his feet; desperately clinging to any object that wouldn't decide to give out on him and leave him a heap on the floor once more.

Once up, the junior guard surveyed his surroundings, letting out a breath that he wasn't even aware he was holding when he confirmed the absence of any other humans in the room. He was completely alone, as always. Always alone like the rat that everyone always said he was; expect of course for Alyona. Morton let out a laugh when the thought crossed his mind; he knew that Alyona would turn on him like everyone else. They had only known each other for 5 minutes at the most, and it was certain that she would see him as everyone else did. A useless and unnecessary weakling.

Wasting no more time, Morton silently limped over to his bedside, taking the sword that rested under it, his personal sword that his father had made for him when he graduated from training. It was a simple blade that possessed no real outstanding attributes, other than the large emblem of a bird that rested around the pommel. Even the blade was made of steel that seemed to shine even in the relative darkness of the vacant barracks.

Once that was done, the young man spit out a mixture of blood and saliva that had been collecting in his mouth onto Gerald's pillow before limping out of the room and down the grand majestic hall of Castle Arendelle, eventually reaching the door that led to the gates of the fortress and into the town below, where it had begun to rain a combination of water and ice.

If he couldn't be happy as a guard for the royal family, then he would be happy as a common street beggar if the situation called for it. He was never going back the castle if he had any say. Never. He was going to make a new life for himself, without the 'aid' of those he called his friends.

Depression slowly began to creep in however, just as the young man had silently predicted; settling into his mind like a parasite.

Making his way down the main street of Arendelle Market, Morton couldn't help but to let the smallest of smiles creep on his face. He absolutely loved the market in the center of the town, whether it be in the summer sun or in the cool shroud of winter that currently enveloped said market, along with the rest of the fair kingdom that he trained for 2 years to defend.

Morton chuckled solemnly before turning in the direction of the local tavern. What a joke that was. He could never defend Arendelle or its people even if his life and the lives of his family depended on it.

He was no more than a failure.

.

5 hours later, Anna's ordeal was nearly over...

"Push Anna! Push!" Andrew's voice was drowned out by a shriek from Anna as she clenched her muscles with what little strength that she still possessed after all of the work that she had put into giving birth so far. Turning back around as fast as he could to address Alyona, Andrew nearly ended up knocking Anna right off of the table that she had been positioned on. "Aly! Go and get a knife, the babies are starting to appear!"

"What the fuck do you need a knife for?!" Alyona frowned, refusing to move at first, however a stern glare from Andrew caused the young woman to swiftly reconsider her stubbornness in the situation; however she still wasn't planning to move until she received an explanation. "Tell me what the knife is for Dragon! You're not getting one until you do!"

"It's for cutting the stupid umbilical cord; now give me the god damn knife before I'm forced to rip the cords apart with my teeth!" Andrew ordered as he jabbed his hand out in Alyona's direction with such force that the black haired young woman was rather sure she felt the wind rush past her ears. No sooner had Andrew's hand stopped in front of his companion a knife was gently but quickly placed into his hand, which flew forwards, depositing the knife on the table next to its new temporary wielder.

Anna let out a blood curling scream as her pelvic muscles spasmed for what seemed to be the hundredth time in the last few hours. It had been such a painful experience so far, but something inside of her just wouldn't let her give up the struggle, although unknown to her, the struggle was almost over.

"Okay, I've had just about enough of this _glupo chertovski fignya! _Move over Dragon!" Alyona ordered, before stomping over and pushing Andrew out of the way, before her eyes began to glow a deep shade of violet, her arms raised into the air; circling with power that was quite visible. It was a fusion of wind and electricity that crackled in the air.

Before anyone could make any sort of motion to cease or counter Alyona, the young woman slammed her hands down on Anna's stomach, causing her to scream in agony as her entire body shook and trembled under the force of the electricity.

The last thing that Anna felt before she slipped into unconsciousness was the pain near her pelvis slowly receding...

.

The lighthearted laughter of two babies woke Anna up with such a start that she would have fallen off of the bed if her body had chosen to obey. Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately, her body was still paralyzed from whatever Alyona had done to her that caused her to lose consciousness, which only left her eyes under the control of their owner.

"Hey! Anna's awake!" Elsa's voice, and it sounded absolutely overjoyed. When Anna finally found the strength to move her head, instead of finding Elsa standing there with a sad smile on her face, she instead found her elder sister happily cuddling two babies wrapped in light blue blankets with a such a wide smile on her face that Anna was unsure it was really Elsa for a moment, although that particular suspicion was quickly dissipated when Elsa began to speak. "Aren't they adorable Anna?! Oh I could just eat them up!"

"Are?... Are those my babies?..." Anna asked, already knowing the answer, however a little extra reinforcement never hurt matters any; especially in a situation like this. They looked like her that was for sure; at least a baby form of her. They both had large eyes that shone beautifully in the sunlight. One of the children had sea blue eyes like Anna, while the other and smaller of the two, had dark brown eyes that appeared as if they were made of chocolate, just like Kristoff.

"Yes!" Hannah, who was clinging to Roc's arm, squealed loudly before rushing over to tickle both of the babies softly, causing them to let out the latest in a long line of giggling fits. "Oh they're so cute! The one with the blue eyes is a boy and the brown eyed one is a girl! You gave birth to twins! They're just so amazing!"

"They are..." Anna whispered, too tired to formulate any sort of meaningful comment at the moment. There was one thing that she was in no way too tired for however. "Can I hold them?... Please?..."

"Absolutely..." Elsa chimed in, walking over before slowly laying the babies into Anna's waiting arms, keeping within close distance to make sure that Anna wouldn't give out from the stress. Thankfully there was never even a flinch of fatigue from the strawberry haired young woman; the last thing she was prepared to do was drop the two new lights in her life.

"Awn... Hey Christopher, hey Josephine... Welcome to the world..." Anna cooed to her newly named children, who judging by the huge smiles on their faces approved of their names to no end. Suddenly a thought occurred to Anna, causing her to glance over at Alyona, who was calmly sitting on one of the beds, reading a book with very little interest in the situation around her. "Miss Alyona?... What exactly did you do to me?..."

"I supercharged your body with electricity." Alyona began, never even bothering to lower the book that she was reading to even give Anna the time of day; although it was plainly obvious that Anna was far from Alyona's target. "It basically opened up your birthing canal to the extent that your new children just slipped out of your body... I know what you're thinking by the way, and don't worry, your children weren't harmed in the slightest."

"Oh..." Anna muttered, the argument that she had been forming in her head deflating like a balloon upon hearing the last segment of Alyona's explanation, although it did nothing to dampen her bright mood. "Well I'm glad, because I would hate to see my two little cuties get hurt at all!"

Alyona's mood however was far from as light as Anna's, evident by her next actions which consisted of slamming her book closed and storming out of the room silently, so as to avoid the happy and joyful atmosphere that was hovering all around her like a cloud. She didn't deserve to be happy.

While Alyona's behavior absolutely startled the rest of the group, a small nod of sadness from both Andrew and Roc silently informed the others that there was absolutely a reason for the outburst, and that following her to intervene would only worsen matters. So they decided to leave her be, at least for the time being.

Upon reaching the hallway outside, the black haired young woman sighed heavily before reaching into her pocket, only to produce a slip of folded paper, in between the folds rested a small photograph. Taking the photo with only two fingers, Alyona held up the photo to the sky and bit her lip as she attempted to keep the tears from falling while she stared at the photo. It was the photo of a young girl with dirty blonde hair, with a small incomplete smile on her face; childhood innocence at its finest.

With a stifled sob, Alyona gently slipped the photo back into the paper, before pushing the paper back into her pocket. She had things to do. She couldn't live in the past any longer...

.

**I'll let you develop your own theories there… Anyway, the main villain is going to appear soon, so keep an eye out for the next chapter which will be here asap! Until next time my minions!**


	6. Chapter 6: War Looms

_**Love Endures Chapter 6: War Looms**_

.

…**Hi?... *dodges gunfire* I'M SORRY! Listen we all get busy right?... Put the stupid guns down!... Okay anyways… I got really busy and that along with writing another story to help reinforce this story kind of cut into my writing time for this particular story… A lot… Sorry… I promise that updates will once again resume, they will just be slow during the summer months since I'm traveling freaking everywhere. Anyways, on with the chapter!**

.

"So are you going to tell me how you did it or not?" Elsa asked as a calm smile found its way onto her face, while her arms crossed across her chest. She couldn't help but to roll her eyes when Andrew, who was strolling along beside her merely shrugged and pursed his lips as if he was completely clueless.

"Did what? I cannot even fathom what on earth you speak of m'lady..." Andrew replied with a small laugh, only for the laughter to increase in speed when he felt a playful slap from Elsa make contact with his arm. "Ow! There's no need to get violent miss-ice-a-lot!"

"Well perhaps if you would tell me how on earth you knew Anna was pregnant with twins I wouldn't get so... 'temperamental'..." Elsa quipped, sidestepping into the door and in turn in front of Andrew, cutting off his only avenue of escape other then of course the large hallway that the two had walked from before.

"Why are you worried about it? Both of the kids are fine and dandy aren't they?" Andrew asked with a grin on his face, shrugging his shoulders ever so slightly; just enough for his fiancée to notice, causing her to gaze at him as if he were a fool.

"I'm worried because you were never able to do something like that before you flew at that missile... I mean honestly; you were able to sense life inside of my sister's womb! That should be impossible!" Elsa pointed out, getting more and more worked up with every word that passed her lips. Unfortunately her strategy of being assertive with her fiancée was getting her nowhere and Elsa knew it and so she decided to switch to her back-up strategy; being cute. "Andrew?... Won't you please tell me?... I'd Really like to know..."

"Oh don't even try it Elsa, if you honestly think that your little 'cutie act' is going to work on me, then you have another thing coming!" Andrew growled playfully before swooping Elsa off of her feet and into the air, placing his hands just above her hips for the best balance. "Now how about we go and see your room!"

"No way!" Elsa squealed with a smile on her face, conjuring snowballs in her hands which she promptly used as ammunition against Andrew, although thanks to the aura of heat radiating off of him the snowballs merely melted away before the frozen spheres could make contact with his face. Never the less Elsa was not about to give in. "If you hadn't decided to make me sleep with you on the roof last night like an idiot you would've already seen it!"

"Oh dear... You're right my love!..." Andrew snickered, letting Elsa down onto the ground again. "How could I ever be so foolish as to go against whatever you say! Why, it's absolutely crimin-... _Ow_!"

Elsa chuckled as she withdrew her hand from Andrew's newly swollen cheek, leaving him to nurse his cheek from Elsa's ice laced slap. "Now... As true as it is that you should be following my instructions, it's also true that my room would give me an opportunity to rest... Alright, let's just get to _Our_ room; I think I need a nap after sleeping on the roof with you last night..."

"You're probably right... I could use a nap as well..." Andrew chuckled softly, however Elsa had other plans for her nap. Without even waiting for Andrew to begin his next sentence, the young queen took off in the direction as fast as her high heels would allow her to travel, supposedly leaving Andrew in the dust.

"No! I need a break from your psychotic sleeping tendencies! It's only been a day and you're already being odd! Go and sleep on the roof again-... Eep!" Elsa's face twisted into one of sarcastic annoyance when she felt her entire body being lifted from the floor by a pair of lean muscular hands; and while she wasn't ever going to complain about that particular sensation, she still couldn't get over the surprise that presented itself when she realized how quickly Andrew had caught up to her, most likely with minimal effort. She just had to fall for the fit soldier didn't she?

"Never! Now direct me towards your room before I have to take drastic action!" Andrew playfully threatened, which Elsa ignored, instead seemingly becoming eerily fascinated with the painting that hung on the wall next to him, although Andrew knew that she was just plain ignoring him, to which he responded by throwing the young queen over his shoulder with a squeak of surprise, before carrying her over to the garden's entrance with quite a malicious intent.

As Andrew drew ever closer to the garden fountain, Elsa finally put two and two together and realized just what was about to happen her as a result of her fiancée's rather interesting methods of convincing. "Wait... Hold on sweetheart... There's no need for that, after all what's the point in getting all wet for no real reason?... Right?..."

"Boy could I turn that one into a dirty joke..." The young solider mumbled before holding Elsa above the fountain, while the blonde in question clamped onto his arm like a vice. "Now, are you going to let me take a nap or will this need to get messy?... Er... Clean... Look if you don't let me take a nap, I'm basically gonna just throw your ass in the water."

"Hmm... Nope!" Elsa quipped with a gleeful smile, unaware of the horrible position she had just placed herself in.

"Suit yourself then. Bye bye!" Elsa gasped when she heard those words, her vision darting down to find the water of the fountain drawing closer at a rate that not even her powers could react to. She was in the water before she could even register that she was falling, the cool clear liquid enveloping her form in a chilly prison. She didn't mind the cool feeling of the water, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to make Andrew pay for that.

Contemplating for only a few seconds on her plan of action as she rested under the water, Elsa built up a charge of power, freezing a section of water before using the block of ice to push herself from her watery prison, causing her to fly shoulder first into Andrew's chest, knocking him to the ground with a satisfying thump from the dirt and cobblestone below. However, Elsa had failed to plan any farther than her initial attack, and so when she attempted to roll off of her fiancée she found that she had been ensnared in his grip, and moving was no longer an option.

"Well that wasn't very nice Snowangel!" Andrew teased as he hovered his right hand over Elsa's body, drying her off with his powers while his left hand remained firmly wrapped around her midsection so that she would have a minimal chance to escape from his grip.

"Oh well excuse me for not possessing the desire to take a morning dip in my castle gardens fountain." The ice queen replied, simultaneously attempting to wriggle her way out of Andrew's grip; to no avail however as his grip, while not uncomfortable, was about as solid as a vice. While normally Elsa absolutely despised being confined in even the simplest of ways, she just didn't mind it with Andrew engaged or not.

"So if you don't want to go swimming and you don't want to rest, what Do you want to do?" Andrew finally asked, releasing his grip on Elsa enabling her to pull herself to her feet, followed shortly be the fire wielding soldier, although the latter was much quicker to his feet since Elsa was slowed down considerably by her ice heels, which had somehow remained on her feet through her impromptu little swim in the fountain.

"Well you could show me how your new time powers work, it'd be nice to see 2025 again." Elsa suggested, letting the first thought that materialized in her head to come out of her mouth.

"Alright that works; and I know just the people we can visit!" Andrew replied in an almost eerily cheering voice, soon followed by a chuckle that sounded as if it had been pulled straight from one of Kai's old ghost stories that he told both of the royal sisters when they were looking for a scare.

"Who?" Elsa asked, unwittingly placing quite a large emphasis in the cautious nature of her question. After knowing Andrew of his tricks for a little over half a year, despite him being absent for 6 months, Elsa was well aware that Andrew could pull some rather devastating tricks out of his sleeve.

"Gargoyle and his wife of course!" Andrew laughed as if what he had just said was common knowledge that Elsa should have already known.

"You mean the other tempest squad member? The Japanese guy right? He's married?!" Elsa was quite surprised to say the least. While she didn't know Gargoyle very well, she thought that she would have been observant enough to notice something like a ring.

"Yeah, he and a childhood friend got married after the war ended." Andrew explained as he walked over towards one of the flower bushes that sat towards the edge of the garden, idly staring at it as he spoke. "So do you want to? There isn't exactly anyone else that we can visit since my brother's family and your parents are on vacation."

"Alright, why not I suppose. It would be nice to meet Gargoyle's wife, which no one told me about I might add!" The young queen laughed with an only half serious tone staining her voice.

"Eh, details, details... Grab on." Andrew instructed, to which Elsa responded by wrapping her arms around his bicep, clinging on desperately to him like a lifeline. "Alright ready to go?"

"Ready."

Suddenly, Elsa suddenly felt as if she were completely weightless, and when she decided to glance down she found that she was slowly fading into pure transparency. She could say and do no more as she felt her consciousness fading away into blackness.

.

"So... They're cute I guess..." Alyona mumbled, trying to strike up a conversation with the still slightly groggy Anna. After she had run out of the room when her emotions had threatened to overrun her, the Russian girl had decided that a walk in the gardens would probably do her good, and do her good it did. Not more than 3 minutes after she had arrived in the gardens, she had already been able to clear her head, and had decided to return to the infirmary so that she could get a good look at the children, and also to apologize for her rather odd and selfish behaviour.

"Oh, they are absolutely adorable!..." Anna replied, never taking her eyes off of the two bundles of blankets in her arms, leaning in to kiss both of the new born babies on the forehead before glancing back up at Alyona with a grin on her face. "But of course they would be, you delivered them after all.

"Hmm, thanks..." Alyona mumbled, still unsure of how to approach this Anna woman. She seemed extremely nice, probably one of the nicest people Alyona had met as of yet; however she knew better than anyone that looks can be deceiving. So she decided that for now she would go along with what Anna said as a soldier keeping a new mother company, friendship would come later, but only if Anna, and the rest of the residents of Arendelle for that matter, earned it; not an easy task by any stretch of the imagination.

"So you're just like Elsa and Andrew huh?" Anna asked, breaking Alyona out of the trance that she had placed herself in with just enough of a barrier that she could hear what Anna was saying without donating an excessive amount of her attention to it. "Is it fun?"

"Is what fun?" Alyona asked. She already had a pretty good idea as to what Anna was about to ask, but she prayed that somehow her instincts would prove to be wrong if only just this once. No such luck however.

"Having powers, is it a lot of fun? I know Elsa's is controlled with emotions so whenever she's happy it makes it look like having powers is amazing." Anna explained, her eyes lighting up as she secretly thought of herself wielding her sisters powers. It was a mystery as to why exactly Elsa was born with the power to control ice and Anna wasn't, but she couldn't say in good conscious that she wasn't often jealous of the fact that Elsa had such powers; but it did nothing to change her opinion of her older sister, it wasn't her fault that she had powers after all.

"It's... I really couldn't tell you... I've had them all my life, so I don't really know a reality without them; I've always relied on them so I couldn't really call it fun... But yes, it is very useful, and I highly doubt that I would be alive today if it wasn't for them..." The young Russian admitted, her eyes slowly trailing down as she recalled the countless times when her powers easily pulled her out of what would have otherwise been certain death. After what seemed like an eternity of self-loathing, Alyona finally pulled her head back up so that she was facing Anna who wore a concerned smile on her face. "So... Have Kristoff and you thought about how you're going to raise... Uh..."

"Christopher and Josephine." Anna chimed in, realizing that Alyona had must have either forgotten the new children's names, or hadn't been paying attention at all when the princess had announced the names to the occupants of the room. "And I'm not really sure how we're going to be raising them... I suppose they'll just be raised like I was, so they won't be learning anything about ruling a country hopefully... I think all of that will be left to Elsa and Andrew's children, if they have any of course..."

"Something tells me they will..." Alyona replied winging even considering who she was speaking to, only to realize what she had said far too late, when the words had already travelled to Anna and she had ample time to process them.

"What makes you say that?" Anna asked, tilting her head slightly as she considered what on earth Alyona was talking about. "Did Andrew and Elsa tell you that they are planning to have children or something?"

"No, no... Nothing like that... You see Dragon has quite a kind streak when it comes to children..." Alyona clarified, soothing Anna's worry that Elsa hadn't told her something of such great importance. "During the war he was notorious for making the rest of his company feel guilty because he would always offer his meal rations to the starving children of whatever village we would visit... So yeah, I think he and your sister will have children; at least if I know Dragon like I think I do..."

Anna couldn't hold back a soft laugh. "I hope so... I'd love to see them with children..."

.

Elsa could honestly say without a hint of doubt that the apartment door that she and Andrew stood in front of hand in hand was probably the most elaborately decorated door in the entire building. What stood out about the decorations though was not the amount of them, but rather the traditional Japanese style that seemed to radiate off of each and every square inch of the door.

Andrew, not wishing to waste any more time staring at a door he had already been over a hundred times before, reached his hand out to knock on the wooden door; however before his fist made contact with the door the young soldier froze. He heard something or someone moving towards the door at a raging speed, and he was also relatively sure he knew what it was.

Suddenly the apartment door was yanked open, and before Elsa even knew what was happening a large chunk of red bloody meat flew past her head, landing on the wall with a sickening splat. The ice queen didn't even dare to glance behind her to see what the chunk of meat resembled on the wall; rather her vision was transfixed on a young woman that appeared to be in her early twenties with long black hair and deep purple eyes. She resembled Alyona to quite a decent degree, however there was one significant difference; this woman's skin was pale, so pale in fact that if Elsa didn't know any better, she would have said that she could be mistaken as a dead body.

"_Fuck that steak_..." The young woman growled with a sort of fury that Elsa wasn't even sure she had ever witnessed before, before she wiped the red stains off of her hands and wrists. Blood, mostly likely from the steak that was now plastered onto the wall like some sort of gruesome abstract art.

"That steak that you just made into a meat sculpture wasn't exactly what I would call_ cheap_ you know..." A voice from in the apartment called out, causing the young woman that thrown the steak out of the door to whip her head around in anger.

"Well maybe they should've cooked it too, because I suck at cooking, and there's _no way_ I'm going to be learning any time soon!" The woman yelled, stomping back into the apartment, passing by a young man with light brown hair and brown eyes, before she returned to the kitchen of the apartment, presumably to victimize more slabs of innocent meat.

"Well there goes our dinner I guess..." The man, who Elsa had now identified as Gargoyle muttered, before he just so happened to glance up at the wall, and inadvertently also spot the ice queen and his squad mate standing in the hall, awkwardly staring at him. "Oh! Dragon? Elsa? Why're you guys here?"

"Uh... Hey Gargoyle... Well we were gonna visit tonight but it looks like 'Little Miss Crazy' is living up to her name tonight huh?" Andrew laughed, seemingly unfazed by the black haired woman's previous outburst. While it was extensively perplexing for Elsa to see Andrew react in such a way to such a bizarre situation, she also realized that he had most likely dealt with this woman before, and that following in his course of action was probably for the best.

"Oh she's just in a bad mood tonight because we couldn't go to japan for our friend's wedding; she's not mad at you, don't worry about it!" Gargoyle laughed, before waving both Elsa and Andrew into the apartment. "Come on in, because it looks like we'll be ordering pizza tonight."

With a laugh, Andrew nodded and pulled Elsa, whose eyes were shining at the mention of pizza, into the apartment, closing the apartment door behind them.

.

Meanwhile, in the darkness of Arendelle's night...

"My prince, my prince! We have received reports that the queen and her consort have travelled forward in time!..." A hooded man yelled in distressed as he ran up to a man sitting perched on a throne, with heavily armored knights standing guard on either side.

"What did you just call me?..." The man on the throne growled menacingly, causing the man in the hood to shiver in fear. "Did you just call me a prince?"

"Er... I of course meant to address you as a king my lord! No one is more worthy of such a title than you!" The hooded man stuttered, backing away from the throne nervously, however he was able to backtrack no more than a few feet back before he ran into one of the knights, who had since moved behind him.

"How right you are my friend... Well, while I would normally punish such a transgression since you did bring me such valuable information... I feel that a harsh punishment is unneeded..." The man on the throne admitted in what sounded like an almost reassuring tone.

"Oh a million thanks sire, I swear to you I-... Glllrk..." The sound of sword cutting flesh suddenly invaded the hooded man's ears and when he finally worked up the nerve to gaze down at his stomach, he was absolutely horrified to find a steel sword jutting out of his upper abdomen. Shaking from the pain building in his intestines, the hooded man found the strength to look up at the man on throne. "M-... My lord?... Why?... You said-..."

"I said that a harsh punishment would be unneeded... I never said I wouldn't go through with it!..." The man on the throne laughed before glancing at knight that was beginning to slowly withdraw the sword from the hooded man, causing him to scream in pure agony with each and every inch of steel that ran through his body. "Finish this, and then meet me in my war room; _we prepare for war_!"

"Yes my king!" The knight cackled, before ripping the sword out of the hooded man's stomach in a shower of blood and stomach acid, before he raised the blade above his head, blood dripping onto the ground in singular droplets.

The last thing the hooded man saw as the knight's blade descended down upon him was the smug smile of his king, before everything was lost to the darkness...

.

**So… How was it? Do you know who Gargoyle's wife is? I'll give you all a hint; she is an existing character in an existing franchise, just a little older in this story. Have fun guessing! Until next time my minions! (Which will not be a solid month of waiting by the way.)**


End file.
